


Devils and Dust

by goldenparadise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the fourth book, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azkaban, BAMF Arthur Weasley, BAMF Bill Weasley, BAMF Charlie Weasley, BAMF Fleur Delacour, BAMF Fred Weasley, BAMF George Weasley, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Percy Weasley, Bamf Weasley Twins, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dark Hermione Granger, Dementors, Department of Mysteries, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Familiars, First War with Voldemort, Fred Weasley Lives, Hermione takes no shit, LITERALLY, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, Multi, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parselmouths, Parseltongue, Post-First War with Voldemort, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Remus Lupin Lives, Second War with Voldemort, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Voldie is a dick, are basically thrown to the wind, are still the same events, because fuck you JK Fred deserved better, but afterwards, but like, kind of, she has no time for your shit anymore, so is Albus Dumbletwat, the shit literally hits the proverbial fan, there is going to be a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenparadise/pseuds/goldenparadise
Summary: re-write of Safe and Sound, and the first chapter is action packed so pretty please comment below what you think of it





	1. Devils and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to survive  
> What if what you do to survive  
> Kills the things you love 
> 
> Fear's a powerful thing  
> It can turn your heart black you can trust  
> It'll take your God filled soul  
> And fill it with devils and dust
> 
> Well I dreamed of you last night  
> In a field of blood and stone  
> The blood began to dry  
> The smell began to rise 
> 
> -Devils and Dust, Bruce Springsteen

_Hermione was falling down, without any escape, in the pitch black darkness. She flung her arms out, trying with everything she had to reach something,_ anything _, to stabilize her. stop her from falling. Stop her from crashing down, but it didn’t work._ It never did _. She let her powers seep out of her body, a form of protection, and curled it around her hands, knowing that if there was just hell and monsters in this god forsaken pitch black nothingness, at least she had her chaos -or magick, whatever you want to call it. And, luckily, not a moment too soon, as the hauntingly familiar eyes started to appear out of the darkness, once more, and she curled her magic around her tighter,_ ~~hers and it wouldn’t be taken~~ _, ready to fight the being for her best friend once more…_

Hermione awoke with a gasp, flinging herself out of bed, her duvet discarded on the opposite side of the bed. This had happened frequently, she thought annoyed, and shaken, although she would never admit either, ever since the night after last challenge in the Tri Wixen Competition. The challenge where her best friend, her Harry, had gone in thinking it was just a challenge and had come out, a haunted look on his face, his eyes glassy, showing her that he had been broken. After he had been interviewed ~~interrogated~~ he had said quite firmly that he was tired and that he wanted to be left alone, and, showing just who knew him, no one but three people –Including her –had stayed.

Her, Remus, and Sirius. Sirius had curled up at the end of the hospital bed, Remus on the settee, and Hermione? Hermione curled around her best friend, stroking his hair, ignoring the way Sirius –and Remus, if she were being honest –was watching them. She had hummed for hours, continuously, eventually seeing approval and something else in Remus’ and Sirius’ eyes, but still he wouldn’t sleep. He couldn’t sleep, terrified of what he would see. Hermione had closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, knowing that the adults in the room would have reacted one of two ways to what she was going to propose to Harry, but knowing that she’d deal with it either way.

“Harry?” she had whispered his name, into the darkness, feeling as if she had spoke any louder, it would have made everything shatter. She felt him still himself next to her, and she stroked his back softly. “hey,” she continued, as if she hadn’t noticed, “do you want me to clear your mind from night terrors again?” this was the tricky question because it always depended on his answers, and as he was beginning to become aware of the consequences of what it did to her, he was more hesitant to ask her for the help. Luckily, it was only normally a severe migraine, of which she had learnt to push through and get on with her day as if nothing was wrong. She had no idea what it would be like now in his mind with what went down at the grave yard and she felt her heart break a little more –and God, how was there any more left of it to break –when she felt him nod instantly after she had finished the question. She calmed her breathing once more, not realizing she had been holding her breath, and gently whispered to him to calm down as best he could, knowing that he would always do what she said, as she always wanted him safe.

“hunc ego mente tueri daemonia (1)" she heard a version of someone –no doubt Sirius –having a sharp intake of their breath, and knew that in any other case, she would have placated them, but she didn’t have the time. She had had consent and with that had freely entered Harry’s mind, not registering the hole that there were, and falling down, _down, down_ into the endless nothingness.

Falling, falling, falling.

Trying to grasp something, anything –nothing there, no, no, no!

Help, help, help, he–

Silence.

 

It had gone from a constant roaring type of noise, to absolute silence.

She didn’t know which one was worse. Hermione stood up on shaky legs, and pulled on her magick, as if she were in danger. _Which_ , she thought, she probably was. Oh god, she stopped as a sudden realization came to her, _this is Harry’s mind. He had to deal with this continuously, twenty four seven_. She curled her magick around her hands, in case of someone, or thing, she guessed, appearing suddenly.

They didn’t. it was silent, except for her footsteps. She hated this feeling. It was like… _oh, fuck._

It was like she was being hunted.

Like she was the prey, about to be killed.

She gasped and let her magick flow freely around her now, lighting the place up, and she paled, trying to not scream, knowing that she hadn’t entirely succeeded.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Of course their was no fucking noise, she thought, horrified, running, fast, _~~faster, faster~~_ ~~,~~ as she got to the statue, in the middle of his mind, away from the fractures in his mind. The fractures that had the people of who Harry was terrified to lose, and who he had already lost. All of them staring up at her with lifeless, glossy eyes.

Hermione screamed, and fell to the floor, against the statue, a statue of her, and let out all of the pain before slumping down against the statue, exhausted –the idea of someone hunting her forgotten, for one moment.

“you’re stronger than I thought you were, Granger.” Hermione felt her head snap up, and turn, instinctively, to where the voice was, even though consciously she hadn’t a clue where it were coming from. She got up, shaking, and brought her magick so it were visible, in case the voice decided to become a person. _Everything belongs to something, Lyra Harmonia, remember that._

“And just why in the hell should I care about _your_ opinion?” she jutted her chin up, and made it seem as if she weren’t afraid. And yet she was. For this wasn’t _her_ Harry. And she only knew one other person Harry had a connection with.  
“I could quite easily kill you with just a thought right now, Granger, and we both know what that’d do to _darling_ Harry.” Hermione had stiffened, as soon as she had caught on to where his train of thought was going. _Fucking asshole,_ she screamed in her mind. She let her magick curl around her body, and glared at the figure that was obscured by the fog, ensuring that he didn’t show himself.  
“and I could quite easily kick you in the balls, you bastard, if you stopped being a fucking coward for once and came out of hiding.” Was she really going to taunt Voldemort? _Apparently fucking so_. _Jesus fuck, no wonder she was in fucking Gryffindor_. She heard a hiss, and smirked, knowing that he hadn’t meant for her to hear as it showed he was being pissed off. _Good_ , she thought viciously, _she had come into this world kicking and screaming, whilst covered in somebody else’s blood, and she had no fucking problem leaving the world that way._

“intra praecordia torquet*(2),” she spat out, and smirked as she heard him scream in agony. Good. Feel what you put Harry through. Once he had regained control, he came out of the fog, and was glaring at her openly.  
“You, you little insufferable know-it-all, are going to regret ever touching me,” he snarled at her, his face, shockingly attractive, marred as he did so. She grinned, knowing she shouldn’t find this version of Tom Riddle amusing, but then again, she had always known that her mind was wired a little differently to others’. _She didn’t try to pretend it wasn’t, either_.  
“oh _really_?” she smirked, once more, the last part of her sentence being sang in a smug way, and her smirk grew as she saw him grit his teeth. _God damn his jawline._ “all I see is a coward, doing nothing..” her sentence trailed off as she gasped, barely holding in a scream, as he shouted at her,  
“Crucio!” it felt as if she were alight. Her body was being burned from the inside out, and she contorted her body, trying to get away from the pain, and yet all she could think was _makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop_.  
“Hermione!” she heard somebody’s voice call her, somewhere far, far away. She concentrated on it, and they called her name once more, causing Tom to look annoyed.  
“pelles eorum desuper*(3),” she gasped out, and she watched as a deep gash appeared on his face, him stopping his torture on her, to bring his hand up in wonder and pain… and arousal? _Ah, shit_ , she thought. Of course the psycho would get off on fucking pain. “praesidio quod intus animo ac tenebras  
custodi in tenebris est, et tenuit ligatum*(4)” she screamed in pain, as he once again made her body feel as if it had fire inside of it, burning her from the inside out, and felt herself slipping, thinking of how much easier it would be to just let go, let her mind go and curl in within herself but then she thought of _her_ Harry, Harry who always let her lean on his shoulder whilst she was reading, and would often levitate the book for her, Harry who would listen to her when she rambled on about whatever she had learnt, Harry who learnt spells he wasn’t comfortable with because she had wanted to learn them and he didn’t want her alone with the Slytherins, _her_ Harry. She was doing this for _her_ Harry.

Tom screamed, and she felt the fire cool down and pushed her way through it, and glared at him, not bothering with her wand, and channeled her anger and hate into her magick, knowing that it would work.  
“et hoc animus plus semel requiem  
de cruore occisorum et maledicam Fuscus* (4½), " Hermione watched as Tom was flung into the Darkness, somewhere she couldn’t see, and she heard more than saw the screams that meant he had indeed been tied up. _Good._ _He wouldn’t be getting out anytime fucking soon then_. She watched as the fractured parts within Harry’s mind slowly healed over, and she slumped down on the ice, squeezing her eyes shut, and laid against the cold floor, feeling it soothe her more than any spell or potion could at the moment.

“Mione?” she opened one of her eyes, to see Harry… and Remus? She blinked, trying to focus on them, but they kept moving out of her reach, and she felt herself giggle, and tilted her head as Remus frowned.  
“angels,” she slurred the words, but it was true, “you’re both angels,” she giggled and Remus laughed softly, the sound wrapping around her, like a warm blanket, and he grabbed onto her hands, pulling her up, before wrapping his arm around her, as she slumped.  
“we have to go back now, okay?” Remus was talking to her and she nodded, and she looked as some blood dropped onto his arm. She frowned, that wasn’t meant to happen, and it can’t be Remus’, so it must be…

Hers? She gently touched her nose and took her hand away and saw the blood, not realizing that by now they were out of Harry’s mind, and were in the Hospital Wing, their head of house standing in front of the three, with Snape behind her, both of whom looked shocked.  
“bleeding?” she tilted her head on Remus’ shoulder and looked up at him, confused. Sirius, who was watching, horrified, thought with a detached sense of amusement that she looked like a child then. _Because she was. She was a child, and she just used some of the Darkest Magick known just to help his godson even if it could kill her._ Snape tilted his head, and he took it as agreement.

“you spent a little too long in Harry’s mind, Hermione,” Remus was talking to her softly, as if she were a chi– a young toddler. And she wasn’t doing anything to stop it. She nodded slowly, and then giggled, a sound that he realised with a shudder that he knew all too well, manically, as blood dripped onto the floor, before sitting down, and drawing symbols in the blood, a glow emitting from them, before it disappeared, leaving her normal blood on the floor and on her hands. She focused on it for a minute, and everyone in the room was quiet, holding their breaths, and Sirius tried to not notice the fact that Snape had his hand near his wand in case it escalated, and let out a universal sound of relief as she looked up, some of the mania gone from her eyes.  
  
“what happened?” she sounded normal, if not just a little curious. Harry was pale, trying to not be ill, and Sirius realised, that so was the others in the room. _Up to him then_.  
“you got into a fight with whatever was in Harry’s mind, Hermione. You went slightly…” he hesitated trying to find the word, “ manic for a moment.” Manic was an understatement, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her that she had reminded him of somebody he used to know.

Somebody who was now catatonically insane in Azkaban, awaiting a Dementor’s kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) hunc ego mente tueri diabolo = let me enter this mind and protect it from the devil  
> (2) intra praecordia torquet = torture their insides  
> (3) pelles eorum desuper = tear their skin  
> (4) praesidio quod intus animo ac tenebras  
> custodi in tenebris est, et tenuit ligatum = protect this mind from the darkness inside  
> keep the dark one held and tied  
> (4 ½) et hoc animus plus semel requiem  
> de cruore occisorum et maledicam Fuscus =let this mind rest once more  
> and curse the dark one with bloodied gore
> 
> okay! please tell me what you think, and how much you like it/don't like it, and why you do/don't like it please because i have literally spent a whole day writing this and re writing this and still think it isn't good enough but oh well.


	2. Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your heart hits like a drum  
> The chase has just begun
> 
> Your heart hits like a drum  
> The hunt has just begun
> 
> We never shoot to stun  
> We're kings of the killing, we're out for blood  
> We'll take them one by one
> 
> Monsters, Ruelle

Hermione gasped, flinging the duvet off of her as if it were on fire. She didn’t regret going into Harry’s head –he had been having regular sleeping patterns and less nightmares –but she couldn’t get his eyes out of her mind.

 _Tom Riddle_.

Hermione hated how she was intrigued by him, especially when he wanted to hurt her best friend. She hated feeling powerless to him –even though it was only a memory, not him in her mind. Hermione sighed, and ran a hand down her face, and quickly put on a cropped Gryffindor tee-shirt that Harry had stolen for her and some black shorts. Walking out of the door, she turned to check if Ginny was okay and let a faint smile appear on her face, missing Charlie entering from the bathroom to his bedroom, and seeing the scene play out. She loved her –she loved Ginny, Ginny who was her fearless girlfriend, and didn’t hesitate to tell people what to do if she didn’t like them, Ginny who knew so many spells it was a surprise that the teachers hadn’t caught on to who was harming students (even though she didn’t feel bad for them, since they had bullied others), Ginny… who was in love with her best friend. Ginny, who had moaned Harry’s name and then fell asleep. God, this was so fucked up. She sighed quietly, and shut the door, a naive part of her mind saying that it was a way of shutting the problem out for a little while longer. She turned and walked –quite literally –into Charlie,

“Morgana’s tits, Weasley!” she whispered it harshly and watched as Charlie’s lips twitched, “do not scare me like that!” she could feel her heart beating erratically and had a vague thought of that the Weasley’s were going to give her a heart attack one day and that that would be how she died, not by the supposed dark lord, but was drawn back into the moment as Charlie snorted,  
“sorry Granger, although I didn’t know you knew that sort of vocabulary,” he raised an eyebrow at her and she huffed, trying to not turn red, which, judging by the smirk, didn’t work, “nor is it my fault, you’d have seen me if you hadn’t have been staring at my sister as if she was the answer to the universe.” Hermione felt herself stiffen, and realised her eyes had widened, and before she could stop herself, had squeaked out a very undignified ‘what’ in a tone that was so high that she didn’t know she had had before. Charlie laughed softly, “don’t worry Granger, it’s fine,” Hermione nodded, and quickly tugged Charlie away from the side of the step that made a noise before they entered the kitchen, Hermione waving her wand lazily, and smiled slightly as she watched her magick make her coffee.

“it’s complicated,” why the hell she was telling her girlfriend’s brother their relationship problems she didn’t know but screw it, she needed to tell someone, “I love her, I’m in love with her for fucks sake,” she let out a hysterical laugh, and saw Charlie mutter a spell, no doubt making sure no one heard her, “but she doesn’t love me. or maybe she does, she just isn’t in love with me, you know?” Charlie nodded, bringing over their tea, and coffee, and she continued on, realizing just how much she had needed to tell someone. She decided to continue, “I mean, she tells me she does, and it’s enough to believe it. I mean, she could convince me that poison was water and get me to drink it, even though I knew it was poison and probably be able to get me to ask for some more, so it’s easy to believe her when she says she loves me,” Bill had entered the kitchen during her rambling, and she’d only just noticed, but she couldn’t give a damn, “and yet, it’s hard to believe it at night when she moans my best friend who I consider a brother’s name out when she’s with me. it would be hard to deal with even if it was another girl, but she isn’t even thinking of a girls body with me! surely something is wrong if she can imagine my best friend easier than her supposed girlfriend?

And then there’s the fact that she doesn’t want anyone to know. I get it, I do, it’s terrifying to come out, but I’d do it. I’d do it for her. I’d come out to my parents if she wanted to be with me openly, because I honest to god love her. I cant imagine being with anyone else. Which is so fucking cliche but who gives a shit? So I cant tell my best friends that I’m dating someone, and so they don’t understand why I hate it when she flirts with boys from the house. They think I’m being the ‘protective friend’, and that is, unfortunately, an actual honest to god quote from them,” the two had grimaced at that and she made a motion with her hand as if to say ‘see?’, “and I just… we’re arguing more and more, and I hate it, I hate arguing with her but she want’s more and more compromises and surely me compromising by letting it be kept secret even when  I want to shout it from the roof tops is enough? But no, and I’m so fucking tired of it. I love her, I’m in love with her, but all I am for her is a body to keep her warm till her precious chosen one comes to his senses,” and… she was crying. Fuck. Bill sighed, and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her, and she broke down crying, clinging onto Bill’s shirt.

The two boys were watching on, feeling as if a part of them were breaking. This girl was their family, and yet, a family member was using her. And she was so strong to everyone, never letting anyone know about her problems, and had kept this to herself, her whole life. After a while, all of the drinks gone cold, Hermione sniffed, and pulled away, roughly wiping her eyes. “I’m sorry, I don’t normally loose control like that,” she let out an awkward laugh and Bill gave her a warm smile, and she tried to quell the warmth flooding through her,  
“it’s fine Hermione, I promise. We all do it sometimes, even Charlie and I.” Hermione had raised an eyebrow at that.  
“really? Your brother’s all say that you two were the ones with the most control.” It was true, they’d only had one accidental magick incident each and then, from what the brothers had said, nothing else had happened. Charlie snorted, a bitter sound, and rolled his eyes, although not at her.

“yeah, that’s what they all like to believe. It doesn’t help that _mother dearest_ encourages it,” he’d sneered the word mother and she realised that there may be  a reason that he didn’t go home much, and it may have something to do with his _ever so_ lovely mother, “Bill had a job in Knockturn Alley, when we were younger as he was tall for his age and they take anyone who looks twelve and over,” Hermione nodded, and couldn’t begrudge them for it. They were kids and wanted money of their own like other people had, “he worked in a library,” Hermione felt herself perk up, and rolled her eyes as Bill laughed next to her at her actions, “and they didn’t care if some of the books went ‘missing’ as long as they weren’t valuable ones.

So we started reading them. And we didn’t know why our family tried to push it away because Merlin, some of the stuff in there was amazing.” Hermione felt herself lean in, and nodded, to show she was interested, “spells that could deflect curses that a simple shield charm couldn’t do, spells that could help you memorize things easier, spells that could make you faster, have sharper senses such as being able to smell more, hear more around you, have a longer endurance to normal Wixen. There were spells to control magick, and we needed them, and these people who get called Dark were more than happy to help us control it, yet our 'Light' mother scorned us and tried to hide it, as if it was something to be ashamed of. Hell, whilst she was trying to pretend that it never happened, they gave us our first wand!” Hermione frowned at that,  
“First wand? What about your second wand? Why would you even need a second wand?” she had thought that you could only have one wand bonded to you. It must have shown on her face as Charlie laughed darkly, and Hermione felt herself shiver, a warmth pooling in between her legs. _God damn, she really was fucked up_. Bill raised an eyebrow at her, and she remembered about the heightened senses and blushed turning to Charlie, not seeing the grin on Bills face.“yeah, that’s what the Light Wixen would let you believe but it isn’t true. And, off the record of course,” Hermione nodded, because she wouldn’t say anything and she was glad they trusted her, “a wand from Knockturn Alley actually matches you better than Olivander’s.” Hermione frowned confused, and he smiled, conjuring up paper, and Hermione gave him one of her muggle pens he liked, and he smiled thankfully. He talked as he wrote,

“think about it like this, in Olivander’s you have these three cores,” Hermione peered over the table.

Light side:

**Unicorn hair  
**

**Dragon Heartstring** (Hermione tried to not feel sad about the thought of the Dragon that got killed for one of its heart strings)

**Phoenix cores**

“there is Merlin knows how many people, and you only have this choice. A lot of the time, you need different things that can match your magick levels. Now,  take the ‘Dark’ side. They have the three already mentioned, but also have

**Acromantula web,**

**Augurey Tail Feather**

**Basilisk Skin**

**Billywig Stinger(s)**

**Boomslang Venom**

**Chimera Scale Fragment**

**Demiguise Hair**

**Doxy Wing(s)**

**Erumpent Hide**

**Fairy Wing(s)**

**Fwooper Feather**

**Hippogriff Feather**

**Kelpie Hair(s)**

**Rougarou Hair(s)**

**Veela Hair(s)**

**Werewolf Whiskers**

**Werewolf Hair**

**Werewolf Tail**

**Mermaid Scales**

**Mermaid Hair** ”

Once he had finished speaking, Hermione leaned back, in shock, and Charlie let out a chuckle. _how the fuck does one obtain a ‘dark’ wand without getting bloody locked up?_ Hermione’s mind almost started concocting plans, but she blurted out without thinking, “how do I get one?” and whilst Bill looked shocked, Charlie just had a knowing grin on his face, making her shift slightly, annoyed at how he knew what her reaction would be.  
“I’m going out for supplies tomorrow for some potions for the order, so I can say that I’m taking you to get your school stuff, which wont be an absolute lie as it will be something to do with Hogwarts.” Hermione nodded,  
“sounds reasonable, you may want to bring the twins with us though, since they brought me into Grimauld Place and know that I’ve already got my supplies for Hogwarts,” Bill looked unsure and Hermione rolled her eyes, “oh please, I can assure you they wont tell anyone, if anything they’ll probably feel grateful. George was moaning just yesterday when we were cleaning the bloody curtains that his wand wasn’t working properly and whilst Fred didn’t say anything, I could tell by the look on his face that his wasn’t either.” That seemed to make their minds up,  
“and the fact that they’re ‘dark’ wands?” Hermione couldn’t help the laughter that spilled out of her mouth,  
“you’re kidding right? The twins have been making illegal potions for as long as I’ve known them. This would be right up their street” Hermione shrugged whilst saying it and for the first time Charlie looked shocked whereas Bill didn’t, and she smirked at him.  
“you okay there, Charles? You look a little surprised.” He raised an eyebrow at her she smiled sweetly, and he shook his head laughing.  
“you, Hermione Jane Granger, are a force to be reckoned with.” Hermione smirked and let forward, Charlie unconsciously mirroring her actions., whilst Bill was watching with a smirk, knowing that sooner or later these two would give in and get together. Maybe not in a relationship, but certainly in some way. There was much more chemistry with the two than there were with Hermione and Ginny.  
“and you, Charles Septimius Weasley, better not forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty! this is the second chapter and my WiFi is actually working so I can give this to you now instead of needing to plug in a USB stick in a public library and uploading it that way. hope you liked the chapter, tell me what you think please? although it hasn't got any 'action' in it, this is quite an important chapter, as it shows that most of the Weasley's are not what they seem (take Charlie, Bill, and the Twins) which is an amazing thing, and even better to explore because let's face it they can only hide who they are for so long before the truth comes out, and I wonder what everyone's reaction will be? but yes, all of that aside, please comment what you liked and what you didn't liked. 
> 
> have a lovely day x


	3. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione got her new wand, and now everything is changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are buried in broken dreams  
> We are knee deep without a plea
> 
> Is it fair, or is it fate?  
> No one knows  
> The stars choose their lovers  
> Save my soul  
> It hurts just the same, ooh  
> And I can't tear myself away
> 
> Ruelle, The Other Side

“Alright, what’s on the agenda for today then, children?” Hermione tried to not roll her eyes but let out a quiet _‘Jesus fucking Christ’_ which, judging by the twitch of Bill’s lips and Charlie’s shoulder’s shaking, they’d heard her. Molly Weasley was patronizing them once a _fucking_ gain.   
“I’ll take whoever needs their school supplies earlier than necessary,” she felt Harry and Ron’s look towards her and smirk, “to Diagon Alley and get what they need, as I need to get some supplies for the potions which I’m doing for the order,” Mrs. Weasley nodded and Hermione raised her hand, which made a faint smile appear on nearly all of the Weasley’s faces -Bill and Charlie, because they knew what her reasoning was, and the rest because she was playing into their ‘predictable Hermione’ facade, the twins of course, were looking at her weirdly but then when did they not –and she turned towards Charlie, trying to not think of how he had laughed before and her reaction to it.  
“I need to get quite a few supplies for Hogwarts, and also a f—” she was cut off when Ginny and Ron chorused ‘few books’ as if it were a joke, and she rolled her eyes at them, Bill frowning at them out of sight, wondering just how on Earth they could talk to her the way they do, with all that she did for them –especially since one of them was dating her.  
“just because you fuckers,” she ignored the scandalized ‘Hermione’ from Mrs. Weasley, and continued on as if she hadn’t heard her, “don’t give a shit about school doesn’t mean I don’t, and quite frankly, I don’t want to have to rely on people to stay alive in this war. Forgive me, but if you don’t get your shit together then you will,” she gave a sweet smile, and felt Bill watch Ginny glare at her, whilst she carried on up the stairs before she got to the top, she decided she’d play into their facade once more, “oh, and just because you two don’t go to school anymore, it does not mean that you can become lazy and just order your supplies. You two are coming as well,” she said, throwing a look over to the twins, and they automatically nodded, immediately realizing that she had just given  them a cover.

Once they had walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, making the twins laugh, “alright there, Mia?” Hermione raised an eyebrow at them, not amused at the nickname.  
“call me ‘Mia’ again and I will personally make it so that you two will never get it up for each other again.” They had paled and quickly nodded, “you do realize it’s also inaccurate as hell, right?” they frowned, seemingly ready to disagree with her and she grinned, realizing why she spent more and more time with the twins, “my full name is Lyra Harmonia, although why I only remembered that in the end of our fourth year I have no idea,” she mused trailing off at the end, thinking off it. The twins cast a glance towards Charlie who nodded, Hermione missing the scene.  
“memory charm?” Fred asked lightly, and she snorted, before cocking an eyebrow,  
“actually… I wouldn’t say that it isn’t impossible, although they’d need to be powerful enough to get behind my shields, so it would only leave one person whom I think we all know,” the three men nodded, and Hermione wrapped an arm around her stomach, feeling slightly sick at the thought of someone invading her mind. She grimaced slightly before turning to Charlie, “alright then, how do I get one for myself?” the twins looked at her weirdly but Charlie laughed,  
“patience is a virtue, Ly. We’re waiting for someone I know, who will take us to their great grandfather’s shop.” Hermione wrinkled her nose at the nickname making him smirk, the twins raising an eyebrow at the interaction between the two, and Hermione gulped.  
“and you’re sure…” she trailed off, not knowing exactly how to phrase the question.

“if he can trust me?” Hermione had spun around, her wand raised, before her mind caught up to her, whilst the man in front of her looked more amused than anything. She pursed her lips.  
“Charles, darling, if this isn’t the guy, I’m going to hex your bollocks off.” She kept her voice light, whilst all the while feeling her heart hammering itself against her rib cage. Charles gulped.  
“First off, yes this is the guy, second off, can I please say that you are mildly terrifying.” Hermione smiled and lowered her wand arm, before realizing what he had said, and spinning around, her wand now aimed at his crotch.  
“’mildly terrifying’?” she glared and he had paled, the twins watching on in amusement, the guy next to them laughing silently, already taking a liking to the girl, the likening only being solidified further when he realizes it's the girl that Charlie always goes on about ever since he moved back.  
“well, Ly, I just meant that…”   
“I set a teacher on fire in my _first year_ , time traveled in my _third_ , and punched a mermaid in the face in my _fourth_ and I am only _mildly_ terrifying? Charles Septimius Weasley, I will have you know that I am a hell of a lot more than just ‘ _mildly_ ’ terrifying thank you very fucking much.” Charles gulped before nodding.  
“Right, course, Ly.” She smirked and pocketed her wand.  
“good. Don’t bloody forget it either.”

“well then,” Hermione’s head snapped towards the guy, and she tried to not snicker as the twins unconsciously stepped back a step. She felt Charlie’s shoulder’s shake as he tried to do the same, “now that we know you aren’t entirely sane,” Hermione shrugged, knowing that that was true, and the twins cocked an eyebrow before nodding, “why don’t we get on with going into Knockturn Alley?” Hermione grinned, and nodded, and he laughed, shaking his head. “I am pretty sure that you are the only person to ever seem excited to go there.” He said, a smile on his face. Charlie coughed, and the guy rolled his eyes, “fine, except for this bastard and his brother anyway,” Charlie laughed, just as Hermione went to say that he wasn’t a bastard and she smiled to herself, realizing that it was just the two of them and the nature of their relationship.

Walking down the Alley, Hermione realised that it wasn’t actually too bad. Sure it had a creepy vibe to it, but ignoring that, the architectural planning that had gone into it had surely paid off –much more than the planning for Diagon Alley, anyway. “so,” she made sure her voice wasn’t too loud, knowing that that was bound to attract the wrong sort of people. She watched as a lady sold something that looked suspiciously like fingers to someone and snapped her eyes back to the front, failing to stop the audible gulp, making Charlie’s shoulders shake, “is there any book shops around here?” the guy chuckled, and nodded.  
“quite a few, actually, although the nerd behind you would be better to ask, as he already has his favorite shop,” Hermione made a humming sound of agreement, before looking up whilst continuing to walk, something that made Charlie snort before putting his hands on her waist, guiding her, an action the three other wizards didn’t miss, smirks on their faces.  
  
“favorite shop after this, then?” Charlie looked down at the witch that seemed to be able to match him in every way possible, and made it fun, and grinned,  
“oh you’re going to _love_ it, they have at _least_ five stories of books, all of which are mostly illegal, and I’m pretty sure they have magick crystals as well,” Hermione grinned up at him and he mirrored the action, the other thee wizards silently betting on when they would either hook up or get together, before halting to a stop in front of a shop that was seemingly closed.

The door bell ringed, and Hermione looked around, feeling magick around her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her torso, liking the feeling, before letting one of her arms come up into the air, and she visualized the magick winding itself around her fingers, not to keep it, but to see how it felt. She laughed as it did what she wanted twirling around, letting herself go for just one moment in time. It felt so nice. It felt as if the magick was winding itself around her, letting her know that she was safe, and that she was in reality, and she grinned, letting her arms fling out, magick winding around them and she giggled as it twirled her around. The magick gently put her down and she turned and gasped, as a couple was standing with the four wizards, a smile on their faces. Charlie had a smile that seemed different to normal on his face as well.

“you felt the magick, didn’t you, young one?” Hermione grinned, not caring about the nickname, still feeling the rush.  
“yes,” she breathed out and didn’t see Charlie shifting, “it felt amazing. Out of this world, even.” The last part being reverent and she wondered why anyone would want to ban this. The lady chuckled,  
“you remind me of me when I was your age, you know? I could feel the magick as well.” Hermione smiled at her and nodded,  
“it feels amazing. As if it is just… otherworldly? Does that make sense?” the lady nodded, something agreed on.  
“it does. Although with the wand you have now, I can assume you do not feel that, am I correct?” Hermione nodded. This was true, whilst she felt a bond with it, it felt like it was an almost forced bond, her magick not liking the way it was being controlled, and Hermione said as much to the lady, who smiled at her, her face crinkling up, a scar on her cheek standing out.

“see, young one, the light side, as a majority, do not care for this,” Hermione looked as if someone had ripped out the foundation of who she was from beneath her,  
“how? How could they not like this?” it sounded almost hysterical, and she took a deep breath, “it’s one of the most amazing feelings in the world.”  
“and it is,” Charlie had walked towards them, wordlessly conjuring up a chair, and Hermione jumped onto it, Charlie steadying her with his hands on her shoulders.   
“young Charlie is right, young one, it is one of the most amazing feeling’s in the world, and a lot of witches and wizards who say it isn’t say so because they are scared of the fact that they cannot control the feeling.” Hermione scoffed before she could help herself, and the lady raised an eyebrow, amused.  
“of course they cant. This is magick. It flows through our veins and pulses through our body and whilst it is contained within us, it surely is not ours to control. Magick is our gift given to us and anyone who says differently can go to hell.” She finished, feeling Charlie rub her shoulders to keep her calm. Luckily it was only the two older men in the group that looked shocked, as Hermione had already ranted to the twins about how people shouldn’t think that their magick is something to order around when someone had complained that since they had magick it should do what they said.

The lady nodded, and walked around the counted, before floating a box in front of Hermione, “try this wand young one and see how it feels,” Hermione took a deep breath, and leaned against Charlie, his hands gripping her shoulders, providing comfort, and Hermione took a deep breath before she took hold of the wand.

And promptly dropped it with a gasp as it seemed to burn her fingers, making the lady chuckle, and Charlie rub her shoulders to calm her again. “no need to worry dear. Sometimes magick takes a while to see what it can bond to,” Hermione nodded, although made a mental note to look up magick and the ways it bonded, before focusing on a new box in front of her. She leaned into Charlie slightly once more, and opened the box, before picking up the wand.

And quickly putting it back as it nearly broke one of the glass windows, making Hermione squeak, as Charlie gripped hold of her and dived out of the way of the blast. “somehow, I don’t think it’s that one either,” she said lightly, and Charlie tipped his head back and laughed, knowing that only someone as fucked up as him could find amusement in the situation even when it's happening to them. The lady nodded however and floated another box,  
“this one then, should do the trick, I think.” Hermione nodded, before opening the box, and let out a muttered ‘I swear to Morgana, please don’t explode’ and Charlie began shaking with silent laughter, making Hermione roll her eyes, amused. Hermione took a deep breath, trying to not think that maybe it was because one wasn’t suited towards her, and opened her eyes, and gripped hold of the wand.

And gasped, as she felt the true power of her magick. She let out a wonderous laugh, as she saw the colour of her aura for the first time since becoming a witch, and she turned and flung her arms around Charlie, who laughed with her. “I found it,” she said, her voice a mixture of laughter and sobbing and laughing, he rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head whilst murmuring, “you found it, Ly.”

Someone coughing brought them out of their world and Hermione rubbed her neck, an action she swore she got from Harry, “now that you two have had your moment,” George teased,” why don’t you let the lady explain what your wand is.” Hermione blushed, and nodded whilst Charlie glared at George, although the severity of the glare had lessened due tot the fact that he was bright red.

“Cherry wood, 9 ¼ inches, with Acromantula web core and Rougarou hair core,” Hermione tilted her head at this, before cocking her eyebrow and nodding. “Cherry wood often makes a wand that possesses truly lethal power, whatever the core, however with your core, which is, as I previously stated, first being an Acromantula Web, this says that you will have a particular ability with dark magicks, especially, if needed, the three unforgivables.” Hermione paled, and Charlie, without even thinking about it, wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, feeling relieved when she relaxed slightly, which didn’t go unnoticed by the males in the room who had bet with each other, although the lady carried on as if nothing had happened, “now Rougarou hair doesn’t have much information surrounding it, or, more specifically not much information that can be obtained, except for the fact that a wand with this core is believed to have an affinity for dark magicks, like a vampire to blood.” Once the lady had finished, she seemed to come out of some trance, and Hermione held back the tears and gave the lady a genuine, if not albeit a little strained, smile.  
“Thank you, ma’am, how much will the wand be?” the lady smiled at her in a way that reminded her of a grandma and Hermione felt a pang of longing for a grandmother figure that she could never have, as the lady walked over,  
“the wand will cost nothing, young one. You remind me of me when I was young, and I got my first wand. I had had something similar, and had the same reaction, but I promise you, young one, that dark magicks isn’t evil, just as light magicks isn’t good.” Hermione had needed to hear that, and felt as if something clicked,  
“I’ve… I’ve never heard that before. I wish they’d told me when I first started learning.” The witch chuckled, a dark edge to it, and stroked the scar on her cheek.

“yes, my young one, I understand that longing only all too well. I see you noticed my scar,” Hermione wordlessly nodded, leaning into Charlie for comfort, and Charlie feeling his hand go to his wand, knowing that although this lady was lovely, and she was, oh she was, she was also unstable, due to the after affects of the spell that had cursed her, “a funny thing scars, young one,” she walked around to the counter and brought out a book, that had a layer of dirt on it, and Hermione felt herself and Charlie shudder at how no one had read it, Charlie’s brothers shaking with silent laughter at their reactions. “they remind you of where you have been, and bring you down when necessary. See, young one, I was just sixteen when I obtained this scar.” Hermione felt her mouth opened, and the twins were no longer laughing. The elder man and his son, were looking on saddened, knowing the story, but still feeling the effects.

 

“I had come back for Yule break, you see as my mother was ill and I wanted to be near her to care for her. My mother had not been able to afford the care that she needed in St. Mungo’s and had been sent back home,” Hermione tried to not feel horrified, but found that she did anyway. How could they do that to someone, based on their income, “Unfortunately, young one, my mother would never get better without required care, and was the only source of income in the house now that my three brother’s had left. I wrote to my brother’s and told them the problem, not knowing what to do, and unfortunately there was a war, in which they had been drafted, so they were unable to return home.

However, they both said the same thing –get a job, Viktoryia. It should not be hard, as we live on Knockturn Alley. I had understood their reasoning, and took on a job –this job, in fact. I had started out collecting the wands, as the owner of the shop was getting too old and his magick was unstable due to mourning, and I helped lunch to night, whilst my friend, my only true friend, looked after my mother morning to lunch.

During the holiday though, she got worse, and I wrote to my school – _Hogwarts_ ,” she sneered the name and Hermione made a mental note to not tell the lady where she went to school. She hated how no one had helped her, why wasn’t someone doing anything about it, “to see if they could do part time learning so I could continue on with caring for my mother,” this lady was amazing, and had had to deal with this on her own, with no one to help her, “but they said that Hogwarts would always have to come first or they could not teach me how to ‘control’,” she spat the word out, and Hermione agreed with her feelings there, “my magick, and they got rid of me,” Hermione gasped, unable to help herself, and heard George and Fred echo her. Charlie didn’t, however she suspected he had heard this tale before, as he had pulled her into both of his arms, a sure sign she thought, that she may need comforting.

“I made my peace with this though, as nothing could be done,” yes, yes it could, you could have had someone help you through this, someone who understood you, if they just pulled their head out of their a, “and continued to work, the gentleman who owned the shop more than delighted to let me keep the job, looking after me as he would his own daughter.

And that was what I did. I cared for my mother, and continued to pay for her to be healed, although not by St. Mungo’s. yet I craved more. I craved to be learning, to be surrounded by magick and books, and spells. But I could not go back.

I told this to the gentleman, who had understood as the same thing had happened to him. However I was lucky, as he had collected lots of books in his time, and he taught me more than I could ever repay him for. I had responded much like you, young one, when he first showed me the dark magicks, but then wondered why they were never taught. He told me it was because they didn’t want any Dark Lords rising,” _because **that** worked so well for them_ , Hermione thought bitterly, hating that this lady didn’t get a good start to her life, “and we left it at that.

One day, whilst I was cleaning up the shop for him, as someone had had a… aah… colorful experience, finding a wand, Dumbleone,” Hermione went to correct her and tell her that that was not his name, but Charlie squeezed her hips in a motion to be silent and she nodded, and the women continued on as if she hadn’t seen, “had come marching into the shop with five Aurors,” Hermione frowned then. What was the reasoning? He hadn’t done anything wrong, he was just selling wands. _And for a hell of a lot cheaper price_ , “and they had grabbed the person I looked to as a father and mentor, and put him onto his knees, asking him if he had any last words,” Hermione had begun to shake, and noted in a detached sense, that the twins had gripped onto each other. She didn’t want to hear the end of this. God, please have mercy. Please don’t let this man die. Charlie kissed the side of her head and she turned into him, gripping onto his shirt, as the lady continued, her eyes having glossed over in pain as she relived the memory, and Hermione tried to not cry from the pain inside of her head that was pushing down, _~~down, down,~~_ and continued to listen to her, already knowing what the outcome was,

“he had nodded, a serene look on his face, that I thought was odd, but I had an Auror restraining me, and I couldn’t get to him, and it was calming in a way,” _take her and go! Take Lyra and go!_ “he told everyone in the room that day that in no uncertain terms that this shop and the house that goes with it was mine, and then turned to me, and told me he was proud of me,” _No! NO! Not my baby! Don’t you dare take my baby._ “and that he was glad he had gotten to have a daughter and he loved me,” _mummy loves you Lyra! Daddy loves you! We’ll find you!_ “and then they killed him.”

_NO! NO! HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM! INTRA PRAECORDIA TORQUET!_

Hermione screamed, and then she fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit just hit the proverbial fan! alrighty, how did you guys like this chapter? what did you like/didn't you like? Next chapter will be up as soon as possible and thank you for bearing with me and my shitty internet, I hope you all have a wonderful day/night wherever you are x


	4. A Change Is Gonna Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione ignites a change, and has yet to realise it, whilst Harry makes a decision that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, a long time coming  
> But I know a change gonna come, oh yes it will
> 
> It's been too hard living, but I'm afraid to die  
> 'Cause I don't know what's up there, beyond the sky  
> It's been a long, a long time coming  
> But I know a change gonna come, oh yes it will
> 
> -A Change is Gonna Come, Sam Cooke

Blinking her eyes, Hermione -or Lyra, she guessed -saw a red head splayed across a small seat, his body not made for the chair, so his legs were dangling over one of the arms, whilst his head was in line with her view, hair stuck to his forehead, and his mouth open as he snored. Lyra smirked, this was priceless blackmail. And then she remembered what had happened, the tale the women had told them, the memories that had resurfaced, her screaming and then… “shit!” she screamed, and later on she’d look back and laugh at how Charlie let out a squeal that was a little too high pitched and then promptly fell out of the chair, with a giant ‘thud’. “we’re going to be so killed, oh god,” she rambled, jumping up, before groaning, and flinging her hand out to steady her as the room spun before her.

 

“Jesus fuck, what the hell is going on in here?” she turned to see Dante and his father looking worried, with their wands held. Lyra flushed as she realised how the scene must have sounded to others. After a few seconds, they put their wands down and groaned. She gave them a sheepish smile, understanding why they’d be on edge, but still finding it amusing when she shouldn't be.  
”err, sorry about that..” she trailed off as Charlie started laughing, and she muttered an incantation to make him feel as if he had an itch on his back, where he wouldn't be able to scratch, thus leading him to hopping around the room, and she smirked before continuing, leaving the spell for a few seconds longer, just to make him uncomfortable, before wordlessly stopping it, and he glared at her, “I woke up not knowing where I was, and then, well, the memories came back, and you know the rest…” she muttered, rubbing her arm uncomfortably, and Charlie stopped glaring at her and sighed, sitting down in the chair -although, he did look a hell of a lot comfier.

 

“well, first off, we’re at Fred and George’s flat, it’s concealed to look smaller than it is, courtesy of the twins. We will not be getting killed, as I ‘informed’ mother dearest that we were crashing at the flat as ‘time got away from us’ when we were book shopping and shopping for the twins, witch she ate up only too easily, so we’re safe there, and as for the memories…” charlie trailed off, obviously not knowing what to say, and Hermione shuddered at the thought of them, wrapping her arms around herself.

 

  
”when Victoryia was talking about the man she called a father getting killed in front of her, it,” she paused as she sat down, curling her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around them, feeling cold from the memory, “pushed all of my repressed memories forward. The only problem with that was the fact that the first memory I got was of my mother fighting to keep me, and then trying to kill someone who had tried to shoot a killing curse at my father, missing by an inch.” she closed her eyes, and tried to get rid of the memory, missing the horrified looks on the males -and Victoryia’s -faces.

 

“i cant say I wasn’t surprised,” she murmured, more to herself, before laughing bitterly, “unsurprisingly it was Dumbleone,” she knew there was a reason they didn’t use the real name, but she had too many things inside of her head at the moment to really care, “he’d come to take me away from them, citing that they were ‘bad’ parents even though they actively stayed out of the fucking war. My mum tried to tell this, and some of the Aurors looked confused as to why they were doing it for a moment, but then a second later Dumbletwat did something and they listened to him. My dad pushed me into my mother’s arms, and then tried to fight them all. He got to just Dumbleone, and then you know the rest.” she finished bitterly, and a moment later Harry had his arms around her -when the hell did he get here exactly -and she sagged into him, leaning onto the person she considered her brother, and began, once a fucking gain, to cry.

 

“how could he,” Harry had faced a lot of things but this was probably the toughest thing to face hands down, but he stuck with her even as her magick began to swirl around them, the light bulb in the lamp and in the light beginning to flicker, “he took my family,” she let out a sound of pain that Harry balked at. He hated him. He hated Dumbledore, and everything about the bastard. It was one thing to make him go back into an abusive household, citing that it was his safety or some bullshit, he didn’t care. But he had hurt _Hermione_. He didn’t notice that he had broken the windows. Dumbledore had hurt Hermione, the person who did everything for him, and gave everything she had to protect him.

 

He had hurt the person Harry considered a sister.

 

And Dumbledore was going to fucking regret _ever_ touching his sister. No body hurt his sister.

 

“i’ll kill him,” he said, his voice calm, and he wondered for a moment why he was so calm, but then realised it was because he had made peace with what he would do. Hermione sniffed, and pulled away, looking at him in shock and worry. He cut her off when she opened her mouth to protest, “no. You don’t get to change my mind on this, Mia. He hurt you, did he not?” he pronounced the last three words through gritted teeth as he heard her breath hitch, an answer in itself, “then he’s dead. I will tear that bastard apart and make him regret _ever_ fucking touching you. You’re my sister,and _no body_ gets to hurt you.” he didn’t care that he sounded possessive. He watched as Hermione calmed down slightly, and nodded.   
”fine. Okay. I get that I do,” her voice hitched and he wrapped his arms around her once more, nothing else coming to his mind that may help, “but I get the finishing blow.” Harry felt the initial shock but really, he thought, why was he so surprised?

 

This bastard tore her from her family, had caused her so much pain, and hid her from view. Of course she wanted the last blow, “of course,” he murmured, and she slumped against him, tired from crying.   
”why would he do that,” she whispered, as if she were a child and someone had killed a puppy. Harry gently rubbed her back, like he had the night of their Yule ball.  
”Because he’s sick and twisted, and he’s always wanted power. But I promise, Mia, he won’t get it. We will tear that bastards name into the ground and then, when he has nothing, _absolutely nothing_ left, we will do the god damn same to him.” she nodded against him, calmed by his promise. “you’re my _sister_ , I don’t give a shit about blood. You’re my sister and the bastard is going to regret ever fucking touching you.” she looked up at him and smiled, a dark smile, that he realised had been what he saw the day in the infirmary.  
”we’ll make him pay, Har. He’s going to pay for _everything_ he’s ever fucking done to us.” he smirked and nodded.   
”unbreakable?” she grinned, and got her new wand out and he raised an eyebrow. She laughed.  
”oh Harry darling, you’re so naive sometimes, you know that?” yes okay she didn’t know about them before, but that was different. She definitely wouldn't be telling him that bit of information.

 

“how exactly did you obtain a new wand? One that looks completely different to the one you had before, may I add?” she laughed a joyous sound, and didn’t see Sirius smiling at the interaction, already coming to his own decision -this girl had helped him more than the old bastard had, had gotten him freed, he’d stand by her and his godson no matter what path they took, light or dark -although, judging by the wand, he was going to guess the latter - and he would follow them until the very end. And if that meant he was finally allowed to give in and use some of his black magick then, well, that was purely an added bonus.

 

“i brought it, obviously.” he snorted quietly next to Remus who, from the looks of things, had the similar decision made, and they both felt their lips twitch at the response. _Such a Marauder_ , they thought fondly. Harry gave her a look as if to say ‘ _no fucking shit_ ’ and they both were taken aback at how much like Lily he looked in the moment.  
”really,” he drawled and _okay_ , that was his father, “you don’t fucking say?” he sounded so sarcastic and Hermione laughed at his response.

“okay smart ass,” Harry interrupted her with a cheeky ‘great ass’ before dodging a pillow to the face, and she laughed, before continuing, “we can get you a new wand as well.

 

You have to promise to be open minded though.” she warned, knowing how he was sometimes. He frowned and went to argue but thought about it and cocked his eyebrow,  
”fair enough. Deal it is.” Hermione smirked, standing up.   
”Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go get you a proper wand.” he laughed, a feeling of excitement, and Sirius and Remus tried to not feel as if they wanted to cry. For once he got to be a child, with his sibling and not worry about the whole world. They’d do anything to keep it like this.

 

Once the two turned around, they stopped suddenly, and Sirius gave them a cheeky smile, making sure to hide his emotions from his abnormally powerful godson who could always sense how he felt. “fancy seeing you to here,” he said, as if it were an ordinary day, and Hermione rolled her eyes, the smile making it show she didn’t mean any harm, whilst Harry snickered.

“we’re coming with you.” Hermione frowned at Remus’ words, and opened her mouth to say something. But Remus, with a gentle smile, cut her off, “don’t worry Hermione we won’t tell the meddlesome asshole. We just want to go with you so that the two of us can get a wand and also make sure that you’re safe.” she pursed her lips at the last part, and Sirius held back a laugh at the action.

 

“fine, but why exactly do you need new wands?” she’d make a bloody good Auror as well, he thought, if she didn’t have a penance towards the darker spells. Remus chuckled.  
”Good, I taught you something in my year even if it was to question everything you read. And we need to get new wands as Sirius can’t obtain his as he is still on the run,” understanding passed on the twos faces and he continued, “and I need one because my wand doesn’t work as well for me since it was handed to me by my father since he didn’t want me to go to Diagon Alley in case of protesters at the time.” Hermione opened her mouth to say something, probably telling him that the protesters could go fuck themselves (or maybe that was just what Sirius felt) but nodded.  
”Fair enough. No wonder you sometimes seem more tired than necessary, even when it isn’t the full moon, I’ve been reading about wands,” harry smiled at this, and Sirius chuckled, “and if you use a wand passed down it won’t work as well, and, depending on the wood type, some wands can make you physically unwell, although most only drains you a fair amount since it has to use more magick to bond with the wand since it isn’t a match,” Remus himself had known about the draining of his energy and magick, but he hadn’t known about the fact that a wand could make you physically ill.

 

He was shocked, and evidently it shown on his face as Hermione gave him a gentle smile, knowing what he was thinking, “it may not be your wolf, Remus.” she said gently, and he nodded, trying to not show that the foundation of what he thought was wrong. He forced a smile and stepped to the side,  
”well then, off we go, hey?” Hermione and Harry nodded, Hermione looking excited for her brother getting a new wand.

 

Remus and Sirius took up the rear end, and Sirius leaned into him slightly, slipping his hand into Remus’. “you okay, Moony?” Remus minutely shook his head,  
”not particularly, but I’ll tell you when we get back to Grimauld. I don’t want anyone overhearing,” Sirius had a feeling it had to do with the old bastard, and if that was the case then he wasn't taking any chances.

Even so, he kissed the side of Remus' head, making sure no one saw, before they continued on, as if nothing had passed between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i re-posted the chapter because I didn't like the way it was, but I hope you enjoy it. please tell me what you think about it, because there is a lot happening, and I keep worrying people don't like it. it's probably just my anxiety but I'd appreciate it greatly if you could tell me what you think of it. I hope you have a wonderful day/night wherever you are and enjoy this x


	5. This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group take a trip down to the shop once more, and a bomshell shocks Hermione and Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They tell me think with my head, not that thing in my chest  
> They got their hands at my neck this time  
> But you're the one that I want, if that's really so wrong  
> Then they don't know what this feeling is like
> 
> -The chainsmokers, This feeling

Walking into the shop, Hermione realised that it looked slightly more intimidating when it was night time. Victoryia turned and Saw Hermione and let out a cry of relief, and, Hermione, _no_ , Lyra, noted, she looked as if she had been crying. _Over her_. Why? Lyra ran up to the women and hugged her tightly, the women hugging her back just as tight, and Lyra sighed into the women’s embrace. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise I had a memory block and now I made you hurt and I didn’t mean to and I’m-” Lyra was cut off when the women shushed her and she felt her lips twitch at the action.  
“it is not your fault child, and I won’t hear any other nonsense.” her voice was firm and Lyra found herself nodding before she realised, and blushed and the women laughed, “I still have my motherly tone, dear, don’t be surprised if I use it. I won’t accept any nonsense like it being your fault, understand?” Hermione smiled at her sheepishly, and nodded,  
”yes Victoryia.” she laughed and turned to the others who were watching amused, and she smiled.  
“i wondered when you’d finally see the reasoning for my wands, Mr. Black.” Sirius flushed and Lyra raised an eyebrow at the same time Harry did, who was walking and had stood by her, and she interlinked their fingers, not seeing Charlie glare at the hands, whilst the twins and Remus laughed silently at the glare.

“ah, sorry about that, ma’am, I had just wanted to…” he trailed off as she raised an eyebrow at him, her hand on her hips. Remus was laughing silently next to him.  
“you were being difficult, mister, and nothing else. You wanted to annoy your parents, although I can’t say I wasn’t proud at the display you made,” she said, a smirk appearing on her face at the end and Sirius grinned, hugging the women.  
“ah thank you, aunt Tori, I knew you’d understand,” Lyra and Harry felt their mouths drop open in shock, and the twins had done the same, Charlie being the only one who didn’t look shocked minus Victoryia’s family. Once she had pulled away she slapped him on the shoulder, hard by the looks of Sirius’ face.  
“and if you ever pull a stunt like you did by going after Pettigrew again I will __personally__  incarcerate you. Understand?” Sirius had gone pale and by now Remus’ shoulders where shaking, and Lyra and Harry were grinning, shocked but happy for the man to have a mother figure.  
“yes, aunt Tori,” he mumbled and Lyra coughed into her hand to disguise her laugh making Harry burst out laughing, the attention being brought to him, and Hermione stopped laughing as quick as she started.

She loved Victoryia. She loved the woman already, but if she had to choose between her and her brother, then her choice would be the latter as easy as breathing. Remus raised an eyebrow at how her hand had gone to her wand in her back pocket, but didn’t say a word except raising an eyebrow at the motion to Sirius, who simply smiled, evidently knowing something that Remus didn’t. “Mr. Potter, __Dumbleone’s__ mascot, is it?” Hermione put half of her body in front of Him, a clear sign to say who’s side she was on, just as Harry spoke up,  
“actually, ma’am, it’s just Harry, and I am __certainly__  not that bastards mascot,” his voice sharper towards the end, his eyes showing the utter hatred that had begun to form. It was silent as everyone waited for a reaction and Lyra breathed a sigh of relief as the women laughed, her body relaxing.  
“good, good. I just had to check dear,” Harry repeated Lyra’s actions and the women chuckled, turning towards Lyra once more, and she flushed, looking down.

She may not regret standing up for Harry, but she didn’t want to hurt the women she was coming to see as a grandmother figure. “I’m proud of you, young one,” Victoryia murmured and Lyra looked up, all at once vulnerable and the women laughed softly, a warm sound that made Lyra smile weakly, “I’m proud of you for standing up to me even though you didn’t necessarily want to. It takes a good deal of bravery to do that young one. No wonder you’re in Gryffindor.” she said, chuckling. Hermione smiled at that and the women turned her attention back to Harry.  
“alright dear, why don’t we get you a wand first, as to teach your godfather a lesson, hm?” Lyra and Harry both laughed, whilst Sirius, seeing the action for what it was, played into it, groaning, and the women’s husband tutted, hitting him gently upside the head. Lyra smiled and conjured a seat up, much like Charlie had, and Harry sat down on it, Hermione to his right, in case the wands decided they wanted to do what they did to her.  
"Alright, then, how about this one first?" she came back round with a light colored wand and straight away, Lyra knew it wasn't Harry's. It was too smooth, it didn't have any grip and there was no roughness in it. She was proved correct as much like her previous time, as soon as he touched the wand, the windows shattered, glass flying towards them.  
“Protego!” Lyra shouted quickly, and just as the glass should have hit them, a shield of sorts formed around them, shielding them from the impact it would have had.Once it had all stopped, Lyra had seen Dante take care to cast a charm over every fucking body else before it began, she dropped the shield. Harry gave it back gingerly, holding it between his jumper, and Victoryia smiled at him warmly, making him relax, and put it back before getting another once and walking back to them.

Lyra made sure to keep her wand in her hand, something Charlie seemed to note with amusement. “here we go, this should do better.” Harry nodded, muttering ‘it couldn’t get any worse’ and Lyra felt as if she wanted to slap him. Did he have to jinx it? Just as she thought he had, as soon as he touched it, water gushed out of it -an overpowered Argumenti, if she had to have guessed -and onto them. Before she could fling up another shield, someone else did, and when she looked back, she realised it was Charlie. She gave him a grin, finding it amusing, and he shook his head at her back, a smile on his face, __knowing__  she was finding it amusing. Victoryia picked the wand up this time, and went back to get another one. Harry turned to her and opened his mouth, and she clamped her hand down on his mouth, laughing. “stop bloody jinxing it,” he laughed loudly, having not thought of it that way and nodded. Once the wand box was opened, Harry looked at her and she grinned back at him, waving with the hand that had her wand in, a silent promise she could always throw a shield up if worst came to worst.

He nodded and seemed to square his shoulders and she began to laugh silently, her shoulders shaking; Sirius laughing now out loud, and she felt her shoulders shake as she laughed harder, making sure Harry didn’t hear her and Charlie thought she’d never been more perfect than she was right now. Harry gripped hold of the new wand, and seemed to be shell shocked and she smiled, a genuine grin smile on her face, and he turned to her, looking free and radiant and she felt her heart pang at how it was unfair that her brother didn’t get to look like that more. “I found it,” she smirked and nodded,  
“don’t jinx it,” she teased him and he laughed, Sirius joining in as well. Once it calmed down Victoryia turned to Sirius.  
“alright, try this one,” she handed it to Sirius and Hermione held her breath. And then promptly jumped out the way as yet another overpowered Argumenti was sent their way accidentally. She glared at him, now soaking wet. He gave her a sheepish grin, and Remus snorted, knowing that it would be when Sirius was trying a wand, that he got one that was too fast to protect someone from something coming at them.

Charlie meanwhile, had taken to murmuring something under his breath, and a second later, two of his large jumpers appeared out of his bag, one floating over to her, the other one, the even larger one, going on him, which went to just above his knees. She sighed in relief, and shrugged it on over the top, and then murmured “hoc off summitatem*”, the spell Ginny used for taking tops off when she couldn’t be bothered. A second later, and it was in her hand and she pointedly glared at Sirius, who laughed, knowing she would see the funny side of it later. She floated it over to George, who smiled slightly, and put it in a waterproof bag, and then said clearly  
“excoquatur hoc fragmen de indumentis*” before sealing the bag and shoving it into his other bag. He grinned,  
”it’ll be dry before we go to the house,” he stumbled the last word and Hermione laughed, knowing he had forgotten that there was a secret keeper and she nodded.

“alright, now that none of us have got ruined clothes on,” Victoryia said, laughing at Sirius softly, “Try this one,” he did so, and Lyra and Harry sprinted over to the others, Harry just behind Remus and Dante, and then her just to the side of Charlie. She leaned against his side slightly, and he smiled slightly, still staring at the scene in front of them, making it so no one realised. Ironically, it didn’t work. It sent a burst of fire to the nearest book shelf and she quickly shouted a panicked ‘Protego’ at the same time as both Charlie and Remus, and once it had died down, Victoryia’s husband laughed, the family soon laughing together; a warm noise.  
“you know who likes the books then,” her husband teased, and all three flushed making Sirius laugh, agreeing with them. A few wands later and they still hadn’t found a wand that he didn’t nearly take them all out with. By now, she had given up any facade and was leaning against charlie’s chest, the warmth a welcome change to Grimauld place, with his arms draped over her shoulders, his head resting on top of hers. She had ignored the look Harry had given her that had told her that they’d be talking about it later, and concentrated on the scene playing out in front of them.

“will I ever find a wand,” he said, a hand gesturing to the destruction around them the last few wands had made, “that doesn’t try and take everything out when I so much as hold it?” he tried to seem annoyed but Hermione saw through it, she thought everyone had done, as no one had snapped at him, and saw how he was worried. Worried that Azkaban had made it so no wand would want him.  
“i didn’t get my first wand until the thirty ninth time,” she said, knowing that it would appease him slightly, and she was correct. He turned to her, an eyebrow raised.  
“pardon?” she smiled at him, and made a quick nod, and Charlie grumbled, his head being moved by the action and she snickered.  
“i didn’t get the right wand until my thirty ninth time. I also in that time, broke eight windows -the two of them four different times -knocked about thirty shelves of wands down, blew a whole in the wall and nearly set myself a flame,” she paused and noted the shock on his face, “it was actually a fun time. I think I got my wand cheaper than normal so he could get me out as quick as possible,” she said, thinking out loud, and Charlie cackled, and the twins raised an eyebrow.  
“only you,” he murmured to her and she smirked and looked up at him,  
“don’t forget it, either,” she murmured back, and he looked at her, and she swore everyone had faded in that moment.

Then Victoryia, luckily, or unluckily, depending on who you asked, interrupted them. “alright,” the two snapped their eyes away from each other, blushing, and the males who had bet seemed annoyed and amused, whilst Harry seemed confused. “why don’t you try this one, I’m sure it’s right”  
“this time,” she whispered to Charlie, and, by default, thanks to heightened hearing, Remus. Charlie smirked, and Remus’ shoulders shook with laughter. Sirius took a deep breath and took hold of the wand, and Hermione felt charlie’s hands tighten around her waist, and she leaned back into him, the two expecting to dive again. But it didn’t happen. Instead, a light, similar to what she thought the aurora Borealis looked like, appeared around him, and she gasped, amazed, Sirius echoing the motion. “holy shit,” he breathed, and Hermione let out a breathless laugh,  
“holy shit indeed,” she hadn’t seen this part of hers so she didn’t know if it happened every time, but then remembered it didn’t to Harry’s. Victoryia smiled,  
“Now, since you waited so patiently,” she said, sarcasm dripping from every word, whilst amusement was hiding in her eyes, and Harry laughed, making her smile at him fleetingly, before carrying on, “I’ll tell you what your wand is made of. Your wand is Cedar wood, 11 3/4 inches, with Doxy wings and Billywig Stingers as it’s core. Now, the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception, and has the power to become unusually lethal especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond of and, as such, the witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them, which, knowing you, does not come as a surprise.” Sirius grinned at that, and Harry laughed

“Doxy wings, however, like the creatures they come from, can be unmanageable and mean-spirited. They are second only to basilisk wands in their abilities with the Dark Arts, and as such, are known to be the wand core most known to dark wizards.” Sirius grimaced, knowing exactly how they were and Lyra watched amused as the two boys shuddered, and Victoryia went on as if Sirius hadn’t interrupted, although the amusement dancing in her eyes showed she understood why he grimaced, “Billywig wands bond almost exclusively to light-hearted pranksters, and are extremely capricious and as such the wand will often match the witch or wizards mood, making this wand one of the more unstable wand cores.” Hermione raised an eyebrow then; because, yeah, that sounded like a wand Sirius would have had. He evidently agreed and hugged Victoryia,  
“thank you aunt Tori, how much is it?” she waved him off and he smiled at her once more. She told the twins to step into the destruction zone, (well, that was what she Lyra was calling it anyway,) and explained.

“by now, there will be enough magick, so then the wands will know the place to go, and the wands shouldn’t take as man-” she was cut off as two boxes flew through the air, one either side of her, and dropped in front of Fred and George, the two using their fast reflexes, catching them before they hit the ground. Lyra’s mouth was open shocked, and she closed it, turning her head up, Charlie automatically looking down, everyone else focused on the twins.  
“was it meant to work that quick?” she whispered, whilst the twins were being congratulated, and Charlie looked at her, troubled eyes meeting her own, and she ached to run her fingers through his hair, to ease the trouble.

She couldn’t, but she could squeeze his hands with hers for comfort, and she did exactly that, and he gave her a strained smile, and she silently asked him and he replied back that he’d tell her later, they tuned in just as Victoryia started to speak. “Neither of these wands surprise me in the least, and I guess, for that, I need to explain why. First off, George, your wand was made of Spruce wood, 12 1/2 inches long, with Kelpie hair and Boomslang venom core. The spruce wand requires a firm hand, because it often appears to have its own ideas about what magic it ought to be called upon to produce. However, when a spruce wand meets its match - which is a bold spell-caster with a good sense of humor - it becomes a superb helper, intensely loyal to their owners and capable of producing particularly flamboyant and dramatic effects. Kelpie hairs are incredibly temperamental cores, and they have similar qualities to Demiguise hair, in that they make up a formidable wand when paired with a stronger core. Which is why your wands second core being Boomslang venom does not come as a surprise. Boomslang venom whether crystallized or in a rarer liquid core, provides quite a large boost to jinxes and hexes thanks to its venomous qualities, although if not in the right hands, can backfire quite easily on to the wielder.” she finished and turned to Fred, a strange look coming into her eyes, making Lyra shift uneasily, causing Charlie to tighten one of his arms around her, the other automatically going to his wand, and she had copied him, getting her wand out and keeping it by the side of her in case, the other hand wrapped around Charlie’s arm for comfort. She noted Sirius and Remus standing in front of Harry protectively and realised the twins didn’t have anyone.

She quickly changed that.

“duobus tuto tueri cupio*” she whispered, aiming her wand at Fred and George, a soft glow emitting from her wand and enveloped them, and Victoryia was forced to take a step back, her eyes still on Fred.  
“now neither of your two wands surprise me as I’ve said, and yours is no different Fredrick,” he seemed to stiffen slightly at his full name, and as George interlaced their fingers together, Lyra wondered why he hated the name so much. “you wand is made of Dogwood, 12 1/4 inches, with Demiguise hair and Dragon Heartstring core. Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, one that I have witnessed myself,” he seemed interested enough but still seemed slightly stiff from the full name and Lyra sent him a look of concern and wandlessly sent a burst of comfort and warmth over to him, watching him become more himself as it enveloped him. He spared a glance her way, as to not arise suspicion, and smiled fleetingly, thanking her, before tuning into Victoryia once more. Charlie, even though she didn’t notice, stared down at her as if he were a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, making Dante laugh softly at his eldest friend, knowing she had unwittingly just made Charlie fall for her harder; family was everything for him.  
“Demiguise hair, have gained favour for their strength in Transfiguration and the subtle arts and when combined with a stronger wand core they make potent wands. Your wand, incidentally, has a Dragon Heartstring core, which is inexplicably stronger. A dragon Heartstring core produces wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other type, although dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts.” she said, giving Fred a warm smile at the end, coming out of the trance she had gone into at the beginning of her speech. She wondered just how unstable she was if she kept going into them, surely it wasn’t safe?

Remus and Sirius seemed to come to that conclusion and Remus quickly stepped inside of the circle, even though she seemed… lucid? She wondered if that was what it was like, why she didn’t have customers. Because most days she wasn’t lucid? As soon as Remus stepped in, they heard a thud, and then quite a few more, and Lyra laughed, breaking the tension, realizing that it was the wands, and Remus’ was fighting to get to him. “get ready to catch your wand,” she said to him between laughter, and his eyes widened, and then he started laughing, and she saw the others looking shocked, as they realised what she had moments before. And not a second too soon, as a box came flying through the air, sharp and precise, and just as it was about to go past him, why, she didn’t know, he grabbed it, and instantly the box stopped, laying calm as if nothing ever happened.

 They all looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Victoryia seemed, ironically, to recover first. “well, that was certainly interesting, Mr. Lupin, it was extremely interesting. Made out of vine wood, 11 1/2 inches long, and both a chimera scale and werewolf saliva. That latter, I can assure you, I did __not__  enjoy embedding into the wand,” Remus smirked slightly at that, and she winked back at him, knowing he needed the last bit as jovial as he could have, “now, those witches or wizards who seek a greater purpose, who have a vision beyond the ordinary and who frequently astound those who think they know them best are the one vine wands seem strongly attracted to, what with their personalities with hidden depths, thus, always surprising others. Chimera scales are magically powerful, and wands with them as a core are prized for their raw power, although they are difficult to control, unless the wielder is unflinchingly strong-minded, and has a strong mental capacity,” Lyra nodded her head slightly, realising that it fit him perfectly so far. He had to be strong-minded as he had come down to the shack to make sure they were okay even though he knew he may get killed from a supposed mass murderer who was also his best friend, lover, whatever they said they were, and he had to have a strong capacity mentally as he had to undergo torture for a night for a month.

“as for the saliva,” Lyra coughed into her hand, once again disguising a laugh as a cough, as she had done in the beginning of the events, and Harry doing the same, Making Remus give them mocking looks of exasperation, and Victoryia laughed, and waited until it passed before continuing, “Werewolf saliva is spectacular for Potions and or Defense Against The Dark Arts, although Werewolf cores ally themselves with made werewolves and born werewolves very well, anyway. However they do often ally themselves with a strong owner, one who has courage, bravery, and loyalty. This wand is an extremely loyal wand and will cause many difficulties for anyone who tries to take the wand from their owner.”Lyra smiled because that was Remus down to boot, Harry and Sirius seemingly thinking the same thing.  
“well, if that ain’t you Mooney,” Sirius said laughing and Remus joined in, and they all followed, and Lyra wondered in a detached sense, if she was meant to laugh. Sure it was nice for Remus to get a wand that clicked with him, but she was more worried about Victoryia. She had bounded back as if nothing happened and yet no one except her family seemed to see the fact that her eyes had glazed over, and Dante, who had his wand out. __O__ _ _h god__ , she thought, feeling sick as she came to realization.

Her son. Her son had had to Imperio her to calm her down. Hermione made her shoulders shake, pretending to laugh, and felt Charlie do the same, knowing he would most likely want to know why she didn’t feel able to join in. Sirius turned to Victoryia and smiled, “thank you aunt Tori, honestly,” she glanced outside and coughed quietly motioning to the night sky, and Remus seemed to get the message and repeated it quicker to Sirius, who went on as if he hadn’t been elbowed, “but I think, judging by the time, we all need to get back. Never know who’s out there these days,” he said darkly, for effect, and Victoryia nodded, a strained smile appearing and she kissed his cheek.  
“come back soon and see me again? I have so missed your family,” she murmured and Sirius seemed to have a lump in his throat but nodded. Remus took over.

“thank you so much, honestly I really truly owe you.” she made a comment about no body owing anything and just doing what was set in the stars and Remus smiled, and if she didn’t know better, she’d think it was genuine, yet she did know better, and she knew it was anything __but__  genuine, “well thank you, ma’am, we’ll see you around. It was lovely to meet you all,” he said, including the father who had put a hand on Dante’s shoulder, and he smiled at Remus as if nothing was out of the ordinary. As if they had just came round for tea and his son wasn’t standing right next to him, imperioing his mother, because she had gone insane. Lyra felt as if she was going to be sick.

 They all walked out and Hermione walked with then, curling her arm around Charlie’s, before bursting out “oh god!” everybody turned to her surprised and worried, and she wondered if she deserved an Oscar, “I forgot something. I’ll just a few minutes, but I gave Victoryia something last time I was there and she told me to take it back this time.” everybody nodded, believing her, except for Charlie. They nodded,

“i’ll go with you just in case anyone’s out, but we shouldn’t be long and I’ll apparate us into the twins flat for the night, like Mother thinks,” he didn’t fumble and had seemed to taken to calling her that, and Remus and Sirius nodded, agreeing without any hesitations and a few seconds later, them, the twins and harry were gone.  
“what was that about?” Charlie turned to her, deadly serious, and she felt the the same warmth she had the night they had stayed up talking again and realised she really was fucked up if this turned her on when he looked deadly.  
“Dante was imperioing her. __T__ _ _hat__  was why she calmed down. If he did that then it means someone else probably knows and who else do you think would have no issue with going to a dark shop?” he had looked horrified before realizing what she meant, and he swore.  
“death eaters,” she nodded, but raised an expectant eyebrow, before groaning and turning and jogging back, him joining her,  
“Dumbletwat’s spies. If they think we are up to anything, which, given how paranoid Snape is, they will, we need to get rid of any memories to do with us. Other wise, Dumbleone is going to figure out my memory has come back,” Charlie looked like a ghost now, and seemed to understand the urgency. They came back to the shop and she felt her lip tremble, and he interlaced their fingers, and she smiled at him, strained, and he smiled back, much the same.

“don’t want to tell Dumbleone-” she was saying and Hermione internally cursed, Charlie whispered Imperio, focusing on the husband, and made him sigh as if frustrated and then storm off, muttering about going to bed. She could tell he’d obliviated him at the same time.  
“mum, you know he’s just trying to h-” Dante was cut off,  
“I DON’T CARE!” she snarled and Hermione held back a whimper but only just,and she quickly imperiod Dante making him sigh and nod, as if he had given up,  
“whatever, we aren’t having this conversation again. Just don’t loose it when we have customers next time,” he muttered it bitterly, and she smiled faintly, and he said about how he was going to follow his dads idea, and she silently obliviated him, trying to not feel bad.  
Once Charlie had finished obliviating her for the last two days -better safe and sorry, he had muttered -he interlinked their fingers once more, and she nodded, and without saying anything else, he apparated them to Fred’s flat, and she sighed. She decided to say fuck it, and just vanished all of her clothes except for Charlie’s jumper, and he did the same, vanishing everything but his boxers. He went to the seat, but she stopped him, and he looked at her, confused at first, but seeing her eyes, he realised she was still traumatized. They wordlessly got into bed and she curled up against him, her head resting on his chest, and he stroked her hair, and before the two knew it, they had fallen into the best sleep either had had in months, neither having nightmares for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoc off summitatem - take this top off  
> excoquatur hoc fragmen de indumentis - dry this piece of clothing out  
> duobus tuto tueri cupio - protect the two i desire safe
> 
> alrighty, please tell me what you think, i keep wondering whether this is good or not and i know it's paranoia but it would help if you could tell me what you think about the story. what you like and what you don't like. have a lovely day/night wherever you are x


	6. Look What You Made Me Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything comes to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like your little games  
> Don't like your tilted stage  
> The role you made me play  
> Of the fool, no, I don't like you  
> I don't like your perfect crime  
> How you laugh when you lie  
> -Look What You Made Me Do, Taylor Swift

“Sirius, it just isn’t right for Harry to have to listen to all of this! He is a child, and as a mother, I k-” Hermione rolled her eyes looking up at the ceiling and noted that she heard Bill snort under his breath, and she kicked her legs up on the table, Bill and Charlie quietly laughing now, and she took a deep breath before looking at the Weasley women.

“not his.” she decided to intervene, sensing Harry’s discomfort, and she smiled slightly at the look of pure relief, hating that it had to be there in the first place. Mrs. Weasley turned to her in shock, and glared at the legs on the table, making Hermione smirk. She levitated one of the cans towards her and took a slurp, purposely making it loud.

“and who exactly made you,” Hermione rolled her eyes, not caring if the women saw.

“well certainly, not fucking you.” she sighed in annoyance at the scandalized gasp, “oh, _please_ , cut the bullshit. Fred and George have said much worse than that,” she paused as the twins agreed, “and you have a curse breaker and a dragon tamer here -both of whom I can assure you, know how to swear,” Charlie and Bill both nodded, and she smiled, “now. As I said before. Unfortunately, Harry’s mother is not here any more, as she has passed away -something everybody should know.

What you’re forgetting is, this is a _Black_ house. Not a _Weasely_ house. And quite frankly the way you treat Sirius is shit, and as he is the only living Black, he is the head of this house, more so now that he is pardoned and been proved innocent, and quite frankly, I’m shocked he hasn’t used this title and thrown you out yet, but that just means he’s a better person than I am. Sirius is also Harry’s godfather, therefore making it so that he is the one who makes the decision on what Harry knows and doesn’t know, and I think, quite frankly, it safe to say that that’s the only reason he’s still alive. You coddle your children and wrap them up in cling-film as if their fucking china dolls.

You tell Ginny that she has to be more ‘proper’ and never seem good enough with how she acts even though she gained an eating disorder from you and has panic attacks quite regularly because of you. She has a full blown meltdown whenever she eats over four hundred calories -a teenage girls intake should be two thousand five hundred! You are essentially starving your own child to death.

Ron, well, let’s face it, you do the exact opposite with him. You let him eat whatever he wants as much as he wants and show blatant favoritism towards him than all of your other children, and have molly-coddled him so fucking much that he can’t stand on his own two fucking feet! He doesn’t know how to have a backbone and nor does he know how to work for something he wants to achieve, instead making somebody else do his fucking dirty work!” by now she was screaming, and Ginny had come back into the room and was staring at her in shock and love, and Charlie turned away from her, feeling the jealousy. Bill wondered if everything was going to come to a head tonight as it definitely seemed it.

“Fred and George! Where do I fucking start?! you alienate them so fucking much they couldn’t go to their true house because they thought -no, knew -that you would shun them if they didn’t play into your ‘perfect family’ bullshit, and no matter what they do, you shout at them and make them feel useless. You pressure them into being a two dimensional person who has no personality and life whatsoever, just so you can control more people and you never seem to take the time to actually take note of how clever the two of them are -their the top two students in their year, have started a tutoring club to help others with learning difficulties and are outspoken advocates to stop the bullying that happens at Hogwarts!” by now the twins had moved over to behind Bill, and she noted they had flushed cheeks, and let a faint smile on her face, “you think their pranks are useless when in actual fact, not even Zonko’s can compete with them. They have created formulas and potions all of their own, all of which are helping people around them relax, and have even created products of their own making, something which you never seem to care about. In fact, you don’t seem to care about them at all, considering you don’t even fucking know which one is which!” she flung her hand out, and Charlie ducked slightly, and she winced, relaxing minutely as he chuckled.

“as for the one you don’t normally talk about - _oh yes_ , I am talking about him. You told Percy his whole damn life to aim to be the best so that he could help your family and then when he does you cut him down as if it’s nothing. You make a show out of telling the rest of his younger siblings to be more like him when in fact, you tell him on his own to be more like Bill and Charlie! You tell him that he has to be different or no one will like him, because of how serious he is.” she exclaimed, and stood up, her chair going screeching back. Any of the people about to leave had sat down, not seeing someone stand up to the Weasley matriarch in a long time. “then, when he does get the ‘ideal job’ you wanted him -and the rest of his younger siblings- to get, you brush off what he does as if its something trivial when in actual fact he’s the youngest secretary to the Minster of Magick in history, a feat that you should be proud of not brushing off as if your embarrassed!” she noted the proud look on Bill and the Arthur’s faces and smiled slightly, taking comfort in the fact that at least some people were proud of him.

“and Charlie - oh this should be fun,” she said, laughing sarcastically, and Charlie chuckled humorlessly, placing his feet on the table, much like she had done at the start, and leaned forwards slightly, interested in what she was going to say. She absentmindedly rested her hand on his shoulder and Ginny stiffened, something Bill noted, with a chuckle. “he’s the youngest dragon tamer to go international and achieve the awards he has -yes, awards. Something, yet again, you didn’t fucking notice. He has won best international tamer, best handler award, has won certificates for articles he’s published -and for fucks sake you evidently didn’t even fucking notice he’d published them until now,” Charlie had stiffened and the twins and Bill were glaring at their mother, and she ran a hand through his hair, and he relaxed slightly, something Arthur took notice of with a small smile. “let’s not forget the fact that he also sends money into your account at Gringott’s even though he doesn’t have to, to help support the family, to which you don’t use the money for anything but you and Ronald fucking Weasley. Then we he does come home, instead of taking an interest in what he’s done, which, may I add, is extremely interesting, you criticize him on his appearance, and brush off his accomplishments, whilst trying to control him by  making him settle down when he clearly doesn’t want to yet, and lets not forget the fact that wizards live a hell of a lot longer than normal people. He has eons yet to find the right person!” Charlie was looking up at her in awe, and privately thought that he had already found her and that she was defending him. His father seemed to realise what Charlie was thinking and laughed softly, thankful that he wasn’t alone.

“and then Bill, the one who also sends money but thankfully to your husband, who I will be getting to in just one moment. Bill sends money over so that Ginny can get counselling for her first year -something you didn’t give a shit about, may I add, -and also sends money over to Arthur to make sure the ones going to Hogwarts gets uniforms and equipment. You do jackshit for that. He is also a high ranking person in his job, and one of the only people in centuries to get to work with and have a good bond with the Goblins, something you brush off as if it’s nothing. You also moan about Fleur when all she’s done is make him happy and smile brighter than I’ve ever seen,” Fleur, who had come to sit on his lap, smiled at her, and she smiled back, before returning to ranting, not realizing how long she had kept this pent up, “you also do the same thing with Bill in what you did with Charlie, in how you take no interest in his work, and simply criticize his appearance and tell him he isn’t good enough when that’s the biggest pile of bollocks that I’ve ever fucking heard. And last but not least, lets talk about your husband, Arthur god damn Weasley deserves a medal to put up with you.

Except it isn’t willingly is it, Molly?” the matriarch had gone steadily redder and redder until Lyra thought she’d explode, however with that last sentence, the colour drained from her face, whilst Arthur raised an eyebrow and Lyra pursed her lips, disgust evident in her eyes. She turned to Arthur and winced, “sorry about how that came out, I had meant to bring it up a little bit more tactfully,” she finished off awkwardly and he laughed, easing her tension slightly,

“as you said dear, I live with the twins, and some times, Bill and Charlie. Tact is very rarely found in this house,” he said, smiling and Lyra laughed, agreeing, before sighing, and it turned serious.

“she’s been feeding you love potions,” she murmured, and she hated to say it, because she felt as if he were the closest thing she had to a father. He slumped down in shock and Lyra winced, tears welling up in her eyes, and Charlie rubbed her shoulder, trying to calm her down, Ginny glaring at him from the door way. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Weasley. It wasn’t my place to tell you, but you’re like a dad to me and I thought you ought to know, and I’m so sorry, if your mad at me I can totally understand and I-” he interrupted her shocked.

“Hermione, _Hermione_ , calm down! I’m not mad at you, in fact, I’m extremely proud of you for telling me,” she sagged and Charlie positioned himself so she slumped onto him, and she let her head fall onto his shoulder, and gently brushed his neck with her nose, making him shiver slightly, something Bill didn't miss -and neither did Ginny. “I had had a suspicion about this, and had brought Bill home earlier than necessary, although that may be guilty pleasure at how I enjoy the tales as well,” he laughed guiltily, and Bill joined in, Charlie following soon after, the rumbling of his chest soothing Lyra, and she made a hum of agreement, closing her eyes, feeling drained and he carried on, “I was going to get Bill to test me for it, but now I don’t need to. Although, I can finally ask Sirius if he can throw her and Ronald out as I’m disgusted by their behavior,” a saddened look came onto his face and the twins hugged him from either side, making him laugh. They pulled away shortly after and he chuckled, “oh you two,” they grinned, proud of making their dad happy again, “so that’s what we’ll do.” Hermione hummed once more, her eyes still closed, falling asleep, and Arthur smiled faintly at the sight of her curled around his son, her body fitting against his perfectly, whilst his son soothed her and helped her fall asleep, a look in his eyes that his father knew all too well.

He turned to Sirius, who hearing the conversation, quietly did as asked, and threw Molly and Ron out, careful as to not make any loud noised. Once it was finished, the only ones around the dining table was Harry, Sirius, Tonk’s, Kingsley, Remus, Arthur, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, Lyra, and Ginny. It was silent until Ginny turned to Charlie with an icy glare, and Bill winced, knowing that the second showdown was about to happen, and between the two Weasley’s most known for their fiery temper and lack of backing down. Combine that with Charlie’s expertise of spells, and Ginny being good at hexes and jinxes, he had a feeling the night was about to become a lot more volatile, proven correct when Ginny opened her mouth with the damming words that were:

“now that that’s all been sorted out, care to step the fuck away from my ‘Mione?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty, let me know what you think below, and the second part to this is coming up as soon as possible! I hope you're all having a good day/night wherever you are x  
> *edit: thank you @Carols_Sister for pointing out the mistake i'd made, in typing that i'd thrown Arthur out and not Ron, it has now been fixed lol (edited on 30/12/18)


	7. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a head in the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said that we're not lovers, we're just strangers  
> With the same damn hunger  
> To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all  
> We're not lovers, we're just strangers  
> With the same damn hunger  
> To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all
> 
> I miss the mornings with you laying in my bed  
> I miss the memories replaying in my head  
> I miss the thought of a forever, you and me  
> But all you're missing is my body, oh  
>  -Strangers, Halsey

Lyra opened her eyes and tilted her head, glaring, and went to say something, but Charlie beat her to it. “ _excuse_  me, Genevieve?” Hermione pulled a face and Bill smirked slightly, figuring that she had guessed Charlie didn’t use the full name normally. Ginny’s glare, if possible, got even icier than it was and leveled her wand at his chest, and Lyra shifted slightly, covering him from any harm. Bill and Arthur noted this with a warm look, and knew she was the right one for him.   
”I said, _Charles_ ,” Lyra realised belatedly that she was now the one glaring but couldn’t find it in herself to care. She was the only one who called him that. _Everybody_  knew that, “that you need to step the fuck away.” Lyra let out a sharp laugh, and the red heads attention was brought to her.  
”sorry, sorry, please, go on. I’d just love to watch your jealousy issues play out. Oh wait,” she paused as if she were surprised, “you can’t have jealousy issues, since you and I aren’t together.” any other time and she would have comforted her and eased the hurt off of her face, but tonight, she figured, was the night everyone aired any problems they had.   
”Mione, I-” Lyra cut her off with another laugh, and she gave a sarcastic smile,  
”let me guess, jealous best friend? I mean I love you, I do, but considering the fact you moaned my brother’s name instead of mine whilst we were having sex I think we both know that all I am to you is a warm body until you get what you want.” Ginny had reeled back as if someone had slapped her, and looked shocked for a few moments, before shaking her head, laughing a loud, bitter laugh.  
”brother? Oh this is irony at it’s fucking finest isn’t it? You tell me I do that, and yet here you are flirting with my brother!” Lyra snorted.  
”oh please, I am-”  
”Wait, you moaned _my_  name?” Lyra turned to Harry who looked slightly grossed out and felt her lips twitch slightly, and saw that the twins were on the same line of thinking. “Gin, I love you,” a brilliant smile appeared on her face, and Lyra recoiled into Charlie slightly, hurting at the fact she could toss Lyra to the side so easily, and he rubbed her shoulders, trying in vain to comfort her, “but not like that..” he trailed off and Lyra felt her eyes widen slightly before quickly schooling her features into comfort, knowing he’d be looking to her. “I,” he paused and she was glad she had schooled her features, as he looked to her and she sent a soft smile, and he squared his shoulders, “Gin, I’m gay.” Lyra smiled a brilliant smile at him, and reached across the table and squeezed his hand.  
”I’m proud of you for being able to come out like that,” he gave her a happy smile and just as she felt herself relaxing, Ginny scoffed.

“right, because everybody except me gets to be happy, that’s why your proud huh?” the sneer on Ginny’s face made Lyra stiffen, a resolve set in her stomach. Lyra stood up and glared, and Ginny paled slightly, making Charlie and Bill look up to the ceiling, trying to not laugh.

“actually, __Genevieve__ ,” she said the name with such a dark tone that Ginny’s hand went to her wand, and Lyra raised an eyebrow, laughing bitterly, “calm down, I’m not going to hex you,” she did indeed calm down, and Bill wondered why she wasn’t going to when she continued on, “you aren’t worth my magick. I have done everything for you, and even though you toss me to the side whenever my brother is around, I stay with you. I helped you through your god damn disorder even though it made my mental health go to shit. And that is none fault of yours, but a fault of mine. Because why I’m with you is beyond me. Evidently you don’t love me, and don’t say you do, because if you did, then you wouldn’t have lit up like a fucking Christmas tree when you heard them three words, and you wouldn’t have tossed me aside.

I can’t do this anymore. I cannot and will not be just a warm body for you to use. If you want to go to the burrow, then I’m sure Sirius will get you there, but we’re through.” once she was finished, Ginny had such shock on her face that it looked as if she had hexed her. Lyra winced, and took a step forward, ready to apologize, which seemed to snap Ginny out of the state she had gone into.

“Furor impius undam”, Lyra glared, throwing a protective shield around herself and the others around the table, whilst the residents on the table looked shocked.  
”okay, you know what, __Genevieve__ , that’s how you want to play it?” she got her first wand out and made a mental note to not use any spells that could be considered dark. Grey spells however were definitely on the table, as Genevieve had shown her. Ginny let out a derisive laugh, and shot the spell again.  
”percussum aerem” she ground out, and Ginny barely had the chance to throw up a shield, and she growled,   
”Fureur de l'Enfer” Ginny gasped, and fell to the ground, and Lyra forced herself to calm down, knowing that if she continued, it wouldn’t be grey spells anymore, they would be completely dark ones.  
”cadere et gravi somno sopitos,” she grit out, and Ginny’s body slumped onto the floor, and she put her wand back into her pocket. She turned to Sirius, not wanting to see the horror on Mr. Weasley’s face, and forced her voice to be calm, “she’ll wake up in eight hours, give or take. Please take her back to the burrow, if I see her any longer…” well, she was either going to cry or completely explode but she didn’t think they needed to hear that. He nodded, somehow knowing what she meant, and wordlessly took her to the fireplace, and disappeared within seconds.

“i’m going upstairs,” she didn’t want to be around people any longer, and she didn’t think she could handle it if they thought she was bad. Just as she went to walk up the stairs, a hand was placed on her shoulder, and she jumped, turning around, wand pointed at…

Kingsley. __Shit__. “uh, sorry about that,” she muttered, and put the wand back, and he chuckled, his tone soothing her and calming her down slightly.  
”you did a good duel,” Lyra shrugged, knowing she had, but feeling guilty, and he looked at her and sighed. “you aren’t to be blamed. The spells were grey which is fine, and she was the one who had initiated the duel. You were simply responding and protecting yourself.” she nodded, a heavy weight lifting off of her chest, and she gave Kingsley a small smile.  
”thank you, Kings. You always seem to know what to say,” she said, laughing slightly at the end, and he chuckled along with her.  
”that’s probably because I’ve been where you are standing and I know what I would have liked to been told. You’re a good person Hermione, and don’t let anyone else tell you different.” Lyra felt her eyes well up, and she hugged Kingsley tight, making him laugh softly, before hugging her back, and rubbing her back soothingly. “now,” she pulled away slightly, and gave him a weak smile, “go to bed and get some rest, dueling always takes energy out of you, especially when it’s sprung out of nowhere.” Lyra nodded, and hugged him briefly once more, before trudging upstairs, her body feeling heavier as the seconds passed with exhaustion.

She climbed into her bed, and almost instantly, fell asleep; having no idea of what was to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furor impius undam = Wave of Fury  
> percussum aerem = Struck with air  
> Fureur de l'Enfer = Fury of Hell (french translation from Google, if anyone knows french, then please don't hesitate to tell me if i'm wrong or not, as there will be more french spells)  
> cadere et gravi somno sopitos = Fall into a deep sleep
> 
> Happy Holidays my lovelies, I hope you're all having a wonderful time and for those of you that do celebrate Christmas, here is your Christmas present from me! hope you have a lovely night/day, and tell me what you think of the chapter! x


	8. Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things set in motion, and Lyra is annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?  
> Pointing fingers 'cause you'll never take the blame like me?
> 
> And all the people say  
> You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
> You're part of a machine, you are not a human being  
> With your face all made up, living on a screen  
> Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline
> 
> I think there's a flaw in my code  
> These voices won't leave me alone  
> Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold
> 
> -Halsey, gasoline

Waking up, Lyra kept her eyes closed, vainly hoping that last night hadn’t happened. She strained her ears, and sighed quietly, whether in relief or not, she didn’t know, as she didn’t hear Mrs. Weasley’s or Ginny’s voice. It wasn’t a dream. Opening her eyes, she grabbed her wand, and wordlessly got her outfit ready. Nothing extravagant, just some tight skinny jeans (ripped, but not meant to be) and a long sleeved fitting black tee shirt. Just because she felt shit, didn’t mean she had to look it. Looking in the mirror, she realised she was grateful that at least her hair had been tamed by the whole ‘excess magick’ episode. Sure it was still curly, but it wasn’t un-tamable. She decided to put it in a high ponytail, and smiled at the reflection. _F_ _ake it till you make it, sweetheart_. All things considered, she didn’t look too bad, she had strands of hair framing her face, and her hair looked good, going well with the outfit. She conjured her boots that Bill had given her, cute and thankfully not bulky, but plenty of runes on them as well as them being made by Dragon hide meaning they were durable. _S_ _crew it, it’d have to do,_  she thought annoyed.

She sighed as she walked into the kitchen as every conversation dropped. “seriously?” she muttered, going over to the fridge, and grabbing an energy drink can, knowing she’d need it for the day. She heard someone snicker, and then felt someone beside her. She looked to her side and saw Tonk’s, who gave her a warm smile, as if nothing had happened. As if she hadn’t flipped out. She gave one back and hugged her briefly, and held back the tears of happiness when Tonk’s took the time to murmur that she was proud of how she handled the situation. Sitting down, she grabbed some bacon and put it on her plate, Bill and Fleur, on either side of her, giving her their eggs. She smiled slightly and they seemed to get the message and went back to eating.

It was extremely different to what she imagined, and she didn’t know how she felt about that. It was quieter, although not by much thanks to the twins, and there was, thankfully, nobody breathing down her neck about how little or how much she ate. She wondered if the Weasley’s were happy. The twins, she noted, with a small smile, were much more relaxed, and even more open about their relationship, Fred’s legs over George’s, and leaning in, unconsciously, when they talked to each other. Mr Weasley seemed more content, although slightly pale. She was grateful to know that that was because he was coming off of the Amortentia that he had been being given without his knowledge. He seemed more relaxed though, content to eat slower, and enjoy the Quibbler, something they had all switched to, and was talking to Charlie who seemed to enjoy it, conversing what they thought about the new findings. Bill was no where near as tense next to her, and Fleur had even taken to humming songs around the kitchen, something she hadn’t done when Mrs Weasley was there.

So why did she feel like shit? Once she was finished, she faked a smile, “I’m going to go out, I want to go to the pet shop and see if I bond with any of them,” they all nodded in understanding and Charlie gave her a warm smile, which she returned, and brushes her hand over his shoulder as she walked out. She spoke clearly into the fire place, and set off to Diagon Alley, and heard some sighs of relief, and laughed slightly, realizing that they had guessed that she was going to spare them as to where she was going to go, and thought she had told the truth. Well. She was telling the truth, kind of, she just left some of where she was going out.

Walking around the pet shop, the one that was in Diagon Alley, she crouched down and fussed over the Crup’s that were in the corner, and heard a chuckle and looked up, face to face with Parkinson. She crouched down next to her, and fussed over them with her, and Lyra smiled, turning back and fussing one of them in particular. “had a nice summer?” she kept her voice quiet, in case anyone was watching, and smiled as the Crup licked her hand.  
"eventful, I’ll tell you more about it when we get back, in RoR. You?” Hermione snorted.  
"Definitely eventful, and I’ll tell you more about my summer in RoR as well, although it may please you and Blaise to know I had it out with Genevieve and we ended up breaking up last night.” she kept her voice light, but judging by the weight on her arm from Pansy leaning into her slightly, she figured she had heard the sadness anyway.  
“good, you deserve better.” Lyra smiled slightly and rested her head on Pansy’s shoulder briefly, before going back to her original position, not wanting to risk anyone seeing until she decided to come out about being a pure-blood.

Walking out of the shop, she realised she felt slightly better. She wondered if she went back in time and told first year Hermione that she’d befriend most of Slytherin, if she’d believe her? Probably not, she’d try and use a hex on her. Making her way down a path to the familiar flat, she wondered what would happen when they got back. Sure Umbridge was fired, but surely they’d need counselors at best, at worst? She felt sick with worry as she climbed the stairs, knowing that the people who had gotten detention with the demon had had them all in different ways, all of which managed to break a part of them. She knocked on the door, lost in her thoughts, and would have continued had the door not been yanked opened. “Hermione?” she shook herself out of her thoughts, and sighed in relief, flinging her arms around Percy’s neck. Percy let out a confused chuckle, and hugged her back, rubbing her back slightly.

“What brought you here, Mia? You know it’s dangerous.” she was glad he hadn’t said the last part in an accusatory tone, since she didn’t think she could handle it if he had have done.  
“ _well_ …” she trailed off, wondering where to start, before deciding to say screw it, and just told him about the showdown with his mother, “I _mayyy_ have gone off at your mother.” she looked at him, just in time to catch him do a pretty perfect spit take out of shock and she laughed. Once he stopped coughing, he glared.  
" _please_ tell me you’re joking?” she gave him an innocent smile, trying to stop laughing.  
"nope. She went off at Harry saying how he didn’t deserve to know anything that went on, so I decided to say screw it and went off at her, told her how you had gotten a really good position because you had worked for it, and for her to say it was just to make you spy on your family was cruel, and she needed to get her head out of her ass and realise it was an achievement. I also went off and had a go at her for fucking the Twins and the rest of your siblings up as well, but I figured you wanted to hear about what I said about you.” he nodded, still in shock and Lyra winced, knowing it was a lot. "please don’t be mad, Perce, I just hated how she treated you an-” he turned to her, and shook his head,  
“oh god no, I promise I’m not mad, Mia. I’m just… shocked. No one really cared about my job, and I’m just glad that somebody, much less someone I consider family, stood up for me.” Lyra felt her eyes well up at the fact that he considered her family, and she hugged him tightly, and closed her eyes.

“i miss you.” she mumbled, feeling stupid. It was times like these that her age really did shine through. “I miss talking about the books we read, and the spells. And I’m doing my O.W.L.S and I’m terrified because I’ve been studying but-” he chuckled, his body vibrating.  
”oh Mia, I missed you too, even your long rambling. You’ll do perfect in your O.W.LS I swear, once you get in the room and sit down, and begin, you won’t have a worry in the world.” she nodded and he rubbed her back softly, before parting. She sniffed, and quickly wiped her eyes.  
”sorry, I’m being stupid…” she muttered, embarrassed that she was crying because she was worried. Here he was, going undercover for her, and she was worrying about school. He laughed, shaking his head.  
”I fainted into Ollie’s arms, _trust me_ , honey, you’re doing better than I am.” Lyra laughed, not quite believing it, but nodding anyway. She smiled at him, feeling as if she was finally having a good day and handed him a ‘compact’ bag.

“uhhh..” he didn’t seem to know what to say and she laughed, realizing that yeah, she should have expected that.  
“it’s an emergency kit.” he looked up shocked, and she was just about to say something when a truly giant animal came bounding up to her, standing in front of her. Her eyes widened, and before she could say anything, it licked her face, and she laughed. “oh well aren’t you a cutie,” she cooed at it, and the tail bounded on the floor in response, making her grin at the dog, “yes, you are,” she stroked him and fussed over him and Percy wanted to let her continue, knowing that it was helping her stay sane, but eventually coughed, making the both of them turn to him in tandem, causing him to laugh.

“alright, boy, off over to your bed,” he murmured and rubbed the dog, the dog licking him before he could say anything, before padding over to his bed.  
”he’s beautiful,” she murmured to him, and he made a humming noise in agreement, and the dog looked up and let out a loud bark, apparently agreeing and she laughed. “the emergency kit, is sort of something I thought of when I realised you would be on your own in a… well, emergency. It has a broom in, not the latest obviously, but a pretty decent one, and I doubt that death eaters are going to care what kind of broom you have,” her tone was sarcastic and he chuckled, nodding, “you have Dittany in there, way more vials than I care to admit actually because I got worried about what would happen if you had a serious injury, you have some sleeping potions since I figured you were running low, and then obviously the dreamless sleeping potions to go with it, you also have some that keep your anxiety at bay, since I figured it would be sky high, considering your new job.

You also have a new pair of battle robes -replicas of the Auror’s since I saw them before Harry’s trial, and there’s two or three different sets. There’s leather dragon hide jacket and trousers, some boots you didn’t take that bill got you, that seemed similar to mine and had a shit ton of runes in,” she held hers up to show him, “a small box full of Polyjuice potion, in case you need a hasty escape or need to disguise yourself as somebody else for some reason. Contact lenses, for when you get bored of wearing your glasses, some muggle clothing for when you need a breather, and a shit ton of muggle weapons as well.” she finished, smiling innocently at him, whilst he stared open mouthed at her. After a few minutes she began to worry, and waved her hand in front of his face, not getting a response. Hearing the shower turn off she, tried to keep calm, “OLLIE! I THINK I BROKE YOUR BOYFRIEND!” she screamed, realizing that she didn’t _quite_ keep calm. Their was running and then he appeared and she gulped, trying to not blush, realizing that a towel was literally all that was keeping his jewels hidden. He seemed to say something, and then Percy shook himself out of whatever he had gone into and she sighed, physically slumping slightly, in relief, glaring at him; and he laughed.

“sorry Mia, but I sort of shut down out of shock, that’s amazing and I can’t find the words that will make you see how much I’m grateful but you’re the most amazing sister ever.” she laughed,  
”thank you, thank you, I do try. Anyway, here’s one for you Ollie, and I’m sure Perce will tell you what it is, and -holy shit it’s gone four in the afternoon!” she squeaked and Percy let out a curse and opened his fire place up, and she sighed in relief. ”thank you!” he nodded, and pointed to his brain, signalling to think of the location instead of saying it. Doing so, she found herself twisting this way and that, before landing in the front room of Grimauld place, and grimaced, “god, I hate flooing. I feel as if I’m going to bloody vomit.” she heard someone laugh, and looked and saw Remus, and walked over sitting down relaxing.

“fun day?” she thought about it before shrugging. She was annoyed that people seemed to be finding their familiar before her, but then she hadn’t had much hope that she’d find it. minus that it was one of the best days she had had in a while. she said as much to Remus who smiled, and waited until she had finished.  
"...annoyed me, obviously, but I can’t seem to find my familiar, and everyone else in our year has.” she mumbled, and he laughed softly.  
”Sirius didn’t find his till he came back from Azkaban so I can assure you, you have plenty of time.” she nodded, realizing he was right.  
”I do know that, and logically I understand, that some Wixen get their familiar really quick once hitting sixteen, and others have to wait ages; it’s just the waiting part that’s annoying.” he chuckled, and patted her knee.

She hated how she hadn’t found hers but heard the familiar pounding of steps she had come to know as Harry and sat up, and felt her mouth open in shock, feeling as if she was resembling Percy as she looked at her pseudo brother in shock. “Harry,” her voice was faint, and she wondered why, “what _the fuck_ is that?” his reply shouldn’t have shocked her, and yet, she thought, stiff in shock, it did.

It turns out it was a small baby Basalik, and, as if it couldn’t get any worse, his familiar. _Fuck me sideways_ , was about the only thought in her head, as she stared at the baby Basalik, not knowing what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright lovelies, i'm loving the feedback, so pleaaaaseee keep it coming, it honestly does wonders for my motivation i swear! i hope you enjoy this chapter, and comment what you think my lovelies, i hope that you have a lovely new years day/night wherever you are, and wish you all good luck x


	9. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have their familiars, and Lyra breaks down -inadvertently because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
> There was something so pleasant about that place  
> Even your emotions have an echo in so much space
> 
> And when you're out there, without care  
> Yeah I was out of touch  
> But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
> I just knew too much  
> -Crazy, Gnarls Barkley

“Unbelievable!” Lyra muttered, and Charlie looked up to the ceiling, trying not to laugh, Bill doing the same. The twins grinned,   
”right?! the twins had neglected to tell them up until now, that they had already found their familiars, and that that was why they had been going back every night. The familiars were now with them, and Lyra tried to not laugh, wanting to seem annoyed, but failed, laughing. The twins smirked. The reason for her laughter?

The twins had wolf-dogs as familiars which were now rough housing with Remus, whom they had deemed ‘one of them’.

She had never seen Remus so happy, so carefree with his strength. She wondered when Remus would find his familiar. He’d need one eventually, she knew. And where was hers? She knew it was irrational, but she wondered if the fates had decided she wasn’t worthy of one, and had just not bothered with her. Once she had played her part for a few moments more, and made it seem normal for her to leave the room.

She made a cup of tea and curled up in her chair, wandlessly stiring her cup; lost in thought. She knew the basics of having a familiar, and knew that some people didn’t get them. And, if they did, and they died, then the witch or wizard bonded to that familiar would go insane.

Like her biological mother.

“Knut for your thoughts?” she turned and gave Charlie a tired smile, which he returned. She got up, and he sat down where she had been sitting moments before, and she sat back down on the chair arm, draping her legs across Charlie, resting her head on his shoulder.  
”what if I’m not worthy?” she whispered, almost afraid to speak the words any louder, in case it made them true. Charlie had stilled, and then wrapped his arms around her, and she turned into his neck, breathing in his comforting smell. He hugged her tightly, and rubbed her arms, and she __finally__  allowed herself to break down, crying into him. “everyone is finding there’s,” she sobbed, not seeing Bill nod at Charlie, an unspoken agreement passed between them at the door, “everyone, Charlie! Why can’t I?” he sighed and leaned his head against hers, rubbing her arms still, a little harder than before.  
”Bill didn’t get his until he got a job at Gringott’s,” Lyra sniffed, and quieted, and he knew, almost instinctively, that she needed to hear this. Needed to hear somebody she knew about, and needed to see the darker side. “he had given up by the end of his seventh year, thinking the same as you. Gringott’s were particularly understanding since Goblins were around when the familiar bond was created,” he left that little piece of information there, and watched as she leaned in slightly, and knew he was doing right, “then, one night when he was coming back from the building he was trying to ward in Spain to his base there, he came across his familiar. His familiar was hurt, and in turn, so was Bill.

He pushed through it though, and got the two of them to his base, and unceremoniously dumped his wolf on the medic table, dropping to his knees and screaming out in pain. From Cain’s, Bill’s ex, memory, he didn’t scream, as he had thought, Ly, he had howled. And it was… terrifying.” he focused on Lyra and she seemed to understand the difficulty he was having talking about it, and curled up on his lap, and ran a hand through his hair, scratching the nape of his neck lightly; causing him to sigh in relief as he continued on, “he didn’t remember, afterwards, but when he howled, Cain stood over him, worried about him, and Bill opened his eyes to say something to him, but his eyes were pure gold, and Cain stumbled back.” Lyra muttered something about loyalty and he laughed softly, running a hand through her hair, and her gaze leveled his, and he gulped, his throat suddenly feeling tight.

“once it was over, his wolf dropped off of the table, and bill crawled over to him. As soon as an inch of his skin came into contact with his wolf, the two passed out. They stayed like that for three days straight, and one of the Goblin medics had to come out, and she checked it out before telling the group that it was only because they had acted straight away that the two of them had survived this long. Apparently Bill had used most of his core Magick to get them back. He didn’t say what happened to make it so he had to do that, he didn’t say what he encountered, and he doesn’t remember now; his mind completely erased it. But what I’m trying to say is, although you see the two of them now, and think that it looks lovely, remember that witches and wizards can and will die for their familiars, Ly, and that sometimes, the bond is dangerous.” he finished and she nodded, seemingly stuck for words, and he understood. It was a hard topic. The memory of Bill howling and his eyes pure gold… his teeth formed into what a wolves would look like… it was something he was glad his brother didn’t remember.

And he didn’t care that he got nightmares from it, because if it saved his brother, it was worth it.

Lyra was thinking the same thing, unbeknownst to Charlie. She wondered when he had found his familiar, and wondered why witches and wizards wouldn’t caution this. She realised it was the ministry, once a fucking gain, trying to control the population at large. God, it was bull shit.

“take me to Romania,” she said quietly, not wanting to ruin the mood too much. Charlie started and looked at her with raised eyebrows, shock clearly displayed on his face. “I want to see what your job is like, where you living and what it’s like.” he nodded.

“okay. I’ll take you there tomorrow for a few days, okay?”  
”I’ll hold you to that, Charles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty, folks! i'm so so so excited for the chapter after this, but i'm not going to say why otherwise it will ruin it lol. as always, pretty please tell me what you think, have a good day/night wherever you are, my lovelies x


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE

alright my lovelies, the next chapter will be a doozey! as for now, remember the previous chapter where I said that I was going to upload this to Wattpad, and an extra book about other information? yeah, well, i posted the first chapter, albeit only translations but it's the extra book! my Wattpad username is @ SilkAndSecrets (obviously without the space) and it'd be awesome if you checked it out! i'm really excited for this, and can't wait for the next few chapters of (both) of these stories!


	11. Chlorine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra finds her familiar, and it isn't what you may have expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall out of formation  
> I plan my escape from walls they confined  
> Rebel red carnation  
> Grows while I decay 
> 
> I'm runnin' for my li-i-i-i-i-i-fe  
> Runnin' for my li-i-i-i-i-i-fe  
> Yeah, I'm runnin' for my li-i-i-i-i-i-fe  
> Runnin' for my li-i-i-i-i-i-fe  
> Had you in my coat pocket, where I kept my rebel red  
> I felt I was invincible, you wrapped around my head
> 
> -21 Pilots, Chlorine

“And, Lyra, please, please, remember, to st-” Lyra sighed and put her hand over his mouth, and Bill snorted in amusement.

“Calm down, Charles, I remember all of the rules,” she stressed and he sighed, running his hand through his hair, before nodding. Lyra chuckled, and kissed his cheek without thinking and held back the blush threatening to spread. “come on, __idiot__ ,” she said it with a teasing tone and he smiled, the tension seeping out of his body without him even realizing, “let’s go see your __children__ ,” she cackled at the shocked look, and Bill laughed along with her, silently praying that the workers had the strength sensibility to not say anything about how the two acted.

“Jesus fuck,” Lyra gagged, and turned slightly, stumbling, and felt herself crash through… something shiny? She groaned, and turned her head slightly, before vomiting, and proceeded to groan again, wandlessly making her hair go into a bun so none of it went into her hair. After what felt like a life time, but a hurried ‘Tempus’ telling her that it had only been ten minutes, she sat up and sighed in relief, she turned and went to get up, but stopped at the sight of the dragon that seemed to be staring right at her, and looking like it wanted to kill her.

She closed her eyes, and realised that she had fallen through a protective shield. __F__ _ _uck__. “Lyra,” she opened her eyes, briefly hoping for it to be a dream, before grimacing when she realised it wasn’t, and inclined her head a minuscule amount towards where she heard Charlie’s voice, nodding to him, humming in response. “Just… stay very still for a moment,” she heard the slight begging and couldn’t help but gulp.  
”sure,” she said in a faux calm voice, and if Charlie had heard the way her voice had gone up an octave then he didn’t say anything. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, and the dragon had tilted his, or her, head and was looking at her with puzzlement and she knew it could hear it too. A couple of moments later and she heard someone coming towards them, however, she didn’t take her eyes away from the dragon’s gaze, feeling the fear running through her veins, along with excitement. _ _I’m not going to hurt you,__ She thought, even though her logical side was wondering why she bothered to think it when the dragon couldn’t hear what she was thinking.

 

“tir ti lesot. zexenuma sva escho!” she didn’t know how, but she knew that that meant the dragon wouldn’t move, and she scrambled, getting to the edge of the shield before grasping hold of charlie’s outstretched hand, and he yanked her out back in front of the protective shield. After a few moments, she let out a breathless laugh, Charlie and the women following suit.

“Jesus, no wonder you work with dragons,” she said, a grin on her face and she realised that she felt more alive than she had in months, “that was terrifying and incredible,” she breathed and Charlie shook his head, laughing, wrapping an arm around her, realizing that she had a hard time to stand. __Y__ _ _es, that’s why I’m doing it__ , he thought.

The others who had come over in case support was needed let out a synchronized laughter, and one of them punched her shoulder, although she didn’t see who. “she’s definitely one of us,” one of the girls cheered, and Lyra let out a laugh, her head tipping back slightly. And Charlie gazed down at her, his co-workers realizing that he actually had developed some sort of feelings for her. __S__ _ _he’s a__ _ _G__ _ _ood choice__ , they thought.

“alright, asshole's,” Charlie shouted, and she let out a snort of laughter, making him roll his eyes at her, pushing her slightly, a smile on his face. “we’re going to take a stroll round the reserve, show the different dragons -and the eggs.” they all nodded, not seemingly surprised. And an elder man came and clapped Charlie on the shoulder.

“I’d go to the eggs first lad. Whatever you did worked, since there about to hatch.” Charlie grinned, the approval increasing his mood. Lyra realised that this guy was his second parent figure, something he had needed because of his father.

“and here we are-” he swept his arm around as if to emphasize, but caught a vase and Lyra laughed, catching it just as it would have hit the floor, and he sighed in relief, and put it back where it had been moments before. He went to say something, but got cut off as they heard a hatching sound, and Lyra turned to the fire place, wonder on her face. The two crouched in front of the fire place, and Lyra unconsciously grasped Charlie’s hand, and he gripped onto it just as tight. __I never want to let go,__ he thought, shocked. “holy shit,” she whispered, and he looked in as a baby dragon climbed out of the egg, wobbling, before falling onto the floor.

Or would have, but Lyra cupped her hands where the dragon fell, catching the dragon before harm could happen, and she started sobbing, and he looked at her worried, but she turned to him and had a blinding beam on her face, making the two a stark contrast. “I found him,” she sobbed, a smile still there, “he’s mine Charlie. I finally felt the tug.” He let out a wondrous laugh, and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her head, feeling deep gratitude.

“come on, Ly, we need to tell the chief,” she looked up, and he smiled faintly, his dragon curled around his body, the two standing just outside the door due to the sheer size of his dragon. She nodded, and held her hand out, and the dragon clambered onto it, climbing up until he got to the shoulder before curling up on her collar bones, Lyra’s hair covering him, keeping him warm, and quickly fell asleep.

“would I have found him If I didn’t come here today?” she said, not realizing the two were holding hands, and he hummed, tilting his head, seemingly listening to his dragon.  
”Drogon says no,” he says sympathetically, “he says that your dragon would grow to be the toughest but wouldn’t have mercy on the others in this reserve.” Lyra stopped, and looked at him with wonder on her face, and he realised she had never looked more beautiful. She blushed, and he realised he said it out loud, and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, his dragon letting out smoke, an equivalent to a snort of laughter.  
”Charlie,” she breathed out, and he looked at her, and leaned down, the two finally giving in into what they were feeling, their two dragons being amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tir ti lesot. zexenuma sva escho! - Do not advance. Stay at ease! (Draconian translator, which is http://draconic.twilightrealm.com/) 
> 
> alright, how did you like it? the next few chapters should be interesting so i hope you like them, and what did you think about Lyra's familiar? did you think it would have been a dragon?


End file.
